A Tarnished Memory
by TrowGundam
Summary: WARNING Spoilers! This is a crossover between the Harry Potter world and the worlds of Tsubasa. This is also a seventh year fic. Sum What happens when somebody else's memory is corrupted by another's evil.
1. Chapter 1 Free at Last

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. Most of the characters are owned by JK Rowling. Then the other characters are probably are owned by CLAMP. I doubt I will actually make any original characters so the only thing that I really own is the original story I am writing. The events in the past for the characters from Tsubasa and the characters are owned by their respective authors.

**Warning**: I am writing this a seventh year story so there will be spoilers for all Harry Potter books. Also if you have not read Tsubasa you will be seeing spoilers for it. I am going to assume almost none of you have read Tsubasa so I will provide more of the canon back story for it than I will the Harry Potter books.

A/N: If you are not familiar with my other stories then you don't know I'm not very reliable. So if I don't update for a while that is why. I am writing this story as I am suppose to be paying attention to a professor's lecture, so it may get sporadic at points. Also I am very good at missing painfully obvious mistakes in grammar and spelling. If I ever start writing earnestly for this story I will get a beta reader for the story.

**A Tarnished Memory**

Chapter 1: Freedom at Last

As the sun rose on Privet Drive, a young man rose from his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. As he walked over to his desk he grabbed his glasses and pushed them on his nose. When he reached his desk, he grabbed a quill and scratched off July 28 and smiled.

This boy was Harry Potter and he was smiling because in three days it was his birthday and the day he was finally free of the Dursleys.

The first thing the Dursleys did when Harry arrived back that summer was to lock his trunk in his cupboard, but Harry had thought ahead. Before he got off the Hogwarts Express, he had hidden his wand in his shirt. He had thought the Dursleys would do something like this to try and keep Harry from using magic when he came of age that summer.

The Dursleys had no clue what was going to happen when Harry's birthday came.

Other than Uncle Vernon locking Harry's trunk in the cupboard, the Dursleys had ignored Harry all summer. This had turned out to be a great relief for Harry. At first Harry had started planning what he was going to do when his birthday came, but the only thing he could think of was getting his apparition license and then visiting the Weasleys for Bill and Fleur's wedding. After that he drew a blank, the only thing he could decide was he was not returning to Hogwarts this year. He had too much to do and no clue where to start. Voldemort still had four horcruxes before Harry could finally try and defeat the far superior, in skill at least, wizard, Voldemort.

After desperately trying to determine what he was going to do he got frustrated. For a few days he stayed in his room only leaving at night to eat and use the restroom. Several times he cried over the first person he had ever known that cared for him as a person and not a celebrity.

Eventually he realized why Dumbledore had worked so hard to teach Harry about the man Tom Marvolo Riddle. Dumbledore had known he was going to die before Harry could fulfill his destiny. He had been preparing Harry for the time when he would no longer be there to help coach Harry along. With this epiphany Harry was more determined than ever to beat Voldemort once and for all.

After his determination had been renewed he started to take a mental inventory of all the spells he had ever learned in the past six years at Hogwarts. He wrote them all down and tried to see how he could use them in battle if it came to it. He was more determined than ever to utterly destroy Voldemort.

As the last days before Harry was finally free crept by, Harry spent his time gong over the many sheets of notebook paper where he had chronicled all the spells he could think of, studying them and going over them making sure he knew every single one by heart and could recall them at a moments notice.

Finally the day had arrived. It was July 31. Harry woke up that morning to the shouting of Aunt Petunia to get up.

"What do you want?" Harry shouted back.

"Don't take that tone with me, you little snot nosed brat. You have ten minutes to have all your stuff packed before Vernon throws you out on the street where you belong." Petunia retorted.

"Why don't you come in here and make me?" Harry spat through the door.

Petunia slammed the door open. Her face was the color of Uncle Vernon's usually got when he was angry. However her face paled when she saw Harry's wand out and pointing at her.

"Y...Y...You c...can't use that. They will expel you from that freak school of yours." Petunia stammered. Harry just smiled. "What are you smiling about?" she asked nervously.

"Well didn't you forget something, dear aunt?" Harry asked in a sweet voice.

Petunia didn't answer; she just stood there paralyzed with fear.

"Well since you are kicking me out I thought you would know. I am now an adult in the wizarding world. Therefore I can now use magic outside of school whenever I see fit." Harry informed her.

Petunia let out a blood curdling scream.

"_Silencio!_" Petunia immediately quieted as a blue glow surrounded her head.

Then there was a thundering coming up the stairs. Then Uncle Vernon burst into Harry's room bellowing, "What have you done, you freak?"

"I just thought I would help Aunt Petunia keep from losing her voice, so I silenced her." Harry replied coolly.

Uncle Vernon's face went from purple to white to green in a matter of seconds. "B...but you aren't allowed to use magic outside of that school of yours."

"Tsk, tsk. You too Uncle? I thought you would remember since you despise _my kind_ so much. When I cam of age today, I no longer fell under the restrictions place on under aged wizards any more. In other words I am free to use magic however I wish. So I suggest you leave my room and let me pack in peace or else."

At first Uncle Vernon stood there shocked. Then his face started gaining its color back. Finally it was back to purple and Vernon opened his mouth, "Undo this at once, and then I want you out of my house immediately."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. _Petrificus Totalus!_" Uncle Vernon fell, paralyzed, to the ground as Petunia looked on in horror. Guessing at what his Aunt and Uncle were thinking he answered their unasked question, "No, I am not going to hurt you. Even thought you mistreated me all those years I will not stoop to the level of hurting you. I may incapacitate you temporarily, but I would never hurt you."

At this Petunia visibly clamed and Vernon's reverted part way back to normal.

The first thing Harry did was going down stairs and unlocked the cupboard and floated his trunk upstairs. Then he started summoning the few possessions from his soon to be former bedroom as Petunia crouched over Vernon while they watched Harry as he packed. Harry then went down to the living room with his luggage in tow.

As he was checking that he had everything packed in his trunk, the front door opened and Dudley came stomping in and yelled, "Mother, Father, I'm back." Dudley paused for a bit. "Mum, Dad, are you here?" As Dudley said this, Harry could hear the kitchen door open and slam shut. Then the living room door opened and Dudley started, "Mum…, what are you doing here still?"

"I'm just finishing with my packing. Is there a problem with that?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever, just hurry up and get out. And where are my parents?" Dudley spat.

"Last I knew they were up in my room." Harry answered cheekily

Harry could hear as Dudley made his way up the stairs and down the landing to the smallest bedroom. There was a slight pause and then a horrendous roar. Then it sounded like a stampede as Dudley rushed down the stairs.

Dudley burst into the living room, "What have you done to my parents you freak? My mum can't talk and my dad can't move at all."

"They were getting too excited so I helped them to calm down." Harry informed Dudley.

"Well undo it immediately or you are going to pay!" Dudley shouted in a rage.

"And why would I want to do that?" At this Dudley rushed at Harry. "_Impedimenta!_" shouted Harry pointing his want at Dudley. As Dudley slowed to barely moving Harry moved around to the back of Dudley and canceled the spell. Dudley ran forward and tripped over the coffee table and fell head first into the couch.

Once Dudley had recovered, he asked, "How did you do that? And come to think of it your not suppose to use magic outside of school or you get expelled. You're not allowed to do any of this."

"Evidently, everyone in this house is a bunch of idiots." At Harry's statement a look of rage formed on Dudley's face, but he knew better than to rush Harry again. "As I was saying everyone in this house are complete idiots. You all remembered that it is was my birthday and that I don't have to stay here any longer, but all of you forget that I am also allowed to use magic however I see fit now.

Harry had started to pace around the coffee table during his short speech to Dudley. As soon as he had finished and his back was to Dudley, Dudley jumped up and put Harry in a hold where he couldn't properly use his wand. Harry smiled and then there was a small pop and he was on the other side of the room. Dudley's arms collapsed on thin air and he fell forward splintering the coffee table.

"Tsk, Tsk. Did you think an adult wizard couldn't escape that? Just so you don't hurt yourself or anything else for that matter, _Petrificus Totalus!_ Hmm we need to move you. _Wingardium Leviosa!_" Harry floated Dudley's gigantic body over the couch and set him down on it. "Now let's repair your blunder. _Reparo!_" The table reassembled itself and looked as good as new.

When the table had been repaired an official looking owl started tapping on the window. Wondering why a Ministry owl was at his house, Harry opened the window. The owl flew over and perched on the back of the couch and thrust out its leg that had a letter attached. Harry read the letter:

Ministry of Magic  
Department of Magical Transportation

Dear Mr. Potter,

Though you have come of age, you do not currently have an apparition license on file. Any further attempts to illegally apparate will result in a fifty galleon fine and the ability to obtain an official license revoked till your twenty-first birthday.

Good Day,

Stan Scoot  
Assistant Head of Magical Transportation.

"Ha ha! I forgot about that. I'll just have to be more careful in the future." Harry laughed at his folly.

Harry looked over at Dudley who had an almost victorious look on his face. "Not to burst your bubble but I'm not expelled. I just got a warning for apparating without a license."

Harry made his way back upstairs and looked over his old room to make sure he had not forgot anything. When he was sure he had everything he said, "I guess I should release you two now." Harry waved his wand over his Aunt and Uncle, "_Finite Incantatem!_"

"I warn you don't tempt me any further or you will have to wait for the Ministry to come and undo what I will do to you."

The two rushed downstairs, evidently wanting to see what had happened to Dudley. Harry slowly made his way downstairs and went into the living room to get his stuff.

Aunt Petunia was crying over Dudley who was on the couch still. "Oh, I almost forgot. _Finite Incantatem!_" Harry then shrunk his trunk and shoved it in his pocket. "Well I guess this is good-bye. You will never have to hear or see from me again. Though if I die, which I very well might, I expect you to at least attend the funeral. It wouldn't be right to not have my only living blood relations attend the funeral."

With that Harry walked outside and took his wand in hand and raised it over his head to signal the Knight Bus. The Dursleys watched in horror as the purple triple decker bus appeared in front of their house causing the garden wall to shrink itself so it didn't get reduced to rubble.

"Well hello, Neville!" Stan Shunpike said stepping off the bus.

Harry blushed and said apologetically, "I'm sorry about that, Stan, but my real name is Harry, Harry Potter."

"The Harry Potter?" Harry nodded at Stan's question. "You didn't have to hide your identity from us you know."

"I know that now. Again, I'm sorry about that." Harry said ashamed.

"It's ok, Harry. So where are ya going this time?" Stan asked.

"I am going to the Ministry, so I can take my apparition test." Harry answered.

"Ahh, well I guess we won't be seeing you on the bus much anymore." Stan said disappointed.

"You might still see me. Apparition can become tiring over longer distances." Harry comforted him.

With that Harry paid his fair and got on the bus for his ride to the Ministry.

A/N: Well what did you think? The Tsubasa (pronounced "Su-ba-sa") characters won't be coming in till at least the third or fourth chapters. Again I am sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes I may have made. The only thing I have to go by is the spell check and grammar check in word. Also I don't mind criticism but please do not flame. I am willing to work with you if the majority don't like the story but I will not bend over backwards to make you happy, and I won't completely change my story for you. And on the grammar note if you see any mistakes in my grammar or if I spelled a spell, name or word wrong just let me know in a review and I will try and fix it. Well R/R!


	2. Chapter 2 Apparition and Birthday Surpri

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. Most of the characters are owned by JK Rowling. Then the other characters are probably are owned by CLAMP. I doubt I will actually make any original characters so the only thing that I really own is the original story I am writing. The events in the past for the characters from Tsubasa and the characters are owned by their respective authors.

**Warning**: I am writing this a seventh year story so there will be spoilers for all Harry Potter books. Also if you have not read Tsubasa you will be seeing spoilers for it. I am going to assume almost none of you have read Tsubasa so I will provide more of the canon back story for it than I will the Harry Potter books.

**A Tarnished Memory**

Chapter 2: Apparition and Birthday Surprises

Harry rode on the Knight Bus for a while chatting with Stan. It had been about thirty minutes when the bus stopped again and the driver announced. "Ministry of Magic, Knight Bus terminal."

Harry said his good-bye and stepped off the bus. The doors slammed shut and with a bang the bus disappeared.

Harry walked out of an alcove next to where the phone booth exited. He walked towards the security desk designated for visitors.

When he arrived the guard asked, "Have you ever visited the Ministry in the past?"

"Yes," replied Harry.

"Then please let me see your wand and what is your business at the Ministry?" said the guard.

Harry handed over his wand and said, "I am here to take my apparition test."

The guard placed his wand on a scale. A piece of paper came out of the base of the scale. Then the guard read out, "Harry Potter, eleven inches, Holly with Phoenix feather core; Correct?"

"Yes, sir."

The guard took a badge and tapped it, and then handed it to Harry. "Get on the lift and go to floor six. Then follow the signs and get an application. An employee of the Magical Transportation Department will take you from there. Have a good day!"

Harry took the badge and went through the gates into the actual ministry and then got in line to get on the lifts.

While Harry was riding down on the lift he got lots of stares. Either people would see his scar and then confirm their fancy by looking at his badge, or they would see his badge and look in awe at his scar. The people weren't even very subtle about it either.

When the lift reached the sixth floor the grate opened and Harry stepped off. It took Harry a little while to notice the signs saying "Apparition Test Area" and an arrow pointing down a hall.

Harry followed the arrows and eventually found the door labeled "Apparition Test Area." Harry stepped through the door and saw a little old man sitting at a reception desk.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, I've been expecting you since I sent my letter to you earlier today." The man said.

"Mr. Scoot?" Harry asked. The old man shook his head. "Well, I have come to take my apparition test."

"I figured as much. Here is your application, Mr. Potter. The first test shall be on short range apparition. If you would please stand on this mark," Stan showed Harry a yellow X on the floor. Harry stood on the mark and Stan continued his explanation, "This is a less used form of apparition, it is being able to apparate accurately to a target within eyesight. In the past it was used mostly in battle. So, I fear it may be need again. But I transgress, if you would please apparate as closely as possible to that mark on the other side of the room, we will then move on to the next part of the test."

Harry concentrated on going exactly where he needed to go and there was an almost inaudible pop and Harry disappeared and reappeared exactly on top of the other small yellow X.

"Bravo, Mr. Potter! I don't remember your instructor from last year saying anything about you being this skilled. Matter of fact, he said you couldn't even get it." Stan praised.

"Well, I just got it one when I was practicing on my own." Harry lied quickly.

"Well if that is the case, I guess it makes sense. For the next part of the exam the built-in portkey in your application will kick in and you will be sent to a random location in Britain. You will then be required to apparate to this room and if able appear on the same mark as before. This however is not required, it is just to show how much control you have in long range apparition." Stan finished as the portkey activated.

Harry felt the familiar pull at his navel and he went whirling through nothingness and landed, falling on his ass, in a grass field in the middle of no where. He figured he was proably somewhere in the north. He looked down at the application which now had only a countdown timer on it now. Harry didn't want to know what happened when it ran out.

Harry stood up and made sure we was ok from the portkey journey. Once he was ready he started concentrating and there was a pop, and he was back in the apparition testing area.

"Bravo, again, Mr. Potter! I have only seen one other person in my time that had such control. His name was something Riddle; haha, it has been so long that I can't even remember his name." Stan praised.

Harry felt uneasy. He didn't like being compared to _him_.

Stan continued, "Actually unless my memory serves me wrong, you look a lot like him. Your not related to him in some way are you?"

"No, sir. I don't think so." Harry was really starting to fell uncomfortable.

"Oh well. Let's see, you have passed with flying colors. I will place a license in your file and I will prepare you a license in a minute. Before that though I will explain a few decrees affecting apparition." Stan paused preparing his speech.

"Firstly, never apparate when a non-magically-aware muggle is watching. Second, never apparate into a residential home or business, unless there is a designated appearing zone. Finally, if caught using apparition to break muggle or wizard laws that pertain to the smuggling of drugs, stolen or illegal goods and stealing, you are in violation. Any of the above decrees that you violate have their own punishment, but most range from a heavy fine to time in Azkaban. Also if you ever splinch yourself, you are required to take a class in apparition safety, the first time. Any time after that results in a suspension of your license for six-months, and then you will need to take this test again. Do you have any questions over any of this, Mr. Potter?"

"No, sir. I think I have it." Harry answered.

"Then please stand over here." Stan said pointing to a place in front of a blue screen. When Harry moved over there, he took the application and held it up so he could see Harry through a hole in the top left corner that Harry didn't think was there before. Once Stan was satisfied, he tapped the paper with a special pen and the hole solidified and, the paper shrunk to the size of a normal license. "Here you go, Mr. Potter. Also you need to get a special endorsement if you want to perform side-along apparition."

"And what might I have to do to get that, Mr. Scoot?" Harry asked.

"You can't be serious, Mr. Potter. No one your age is developed enough to safely perform side-along apparition." Stan said.

"Humor me. Plus it wouldn't hurt to try." Harry said.

Alright, Mr. Potter. All you have to do is be able to take me along back here from a random location reached via portkey. Would you like to try now?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, I think I will." Harry confidently answered. Stan Scoot went and grabbed another sheet of paper on the desk. Harry grabbed the piece of paper and they were transported to a small forest clearing.

"Ok, Mr. Potter. You know how to do this right?" Stan asked.

"Yes, sir. Just come over here and I will give it a try." Harry said.

Stan came over and Harry gripped his forearm. After a moment they disappeared and reappeared in the apparition area again where the mark was.

At first Stan let out a sigh of relief and then started glowing. "Well done, Mr. Potter. Simply amazing. I have never seen someone your age actually bring along anyone especially a complete stranger. Well done indeed. Just let me see your license and I shall add the endorsement."

Harry handed the license back over and Stan tapped it. Then Stan handed it back and along with the original endorsement was a bold "S" next to it.

"Well you are now certified to perform standard apparition and side-along apparition. A note of warning don't overdue the distance. The more you practice the further you will be able to go." Stan said.

"Well it has been good, but I have to be somewhere." Harry left going back to the lift and took it back to the lobby. From there he walked back out through the huge golden gates.

Once he was through the gates he apparated to just outside the yard of the Burrow. He walked through the gate and up to the front door and knocked.

Harry heard a shuffling inside and then someone came to the door and asked, "Who's there? Are you friend or foe?" From the voice Harry could tell it was Mr. Weasley.

"Well its Harry and I like to think of me as your friend." Harry answered jokingly.

The door swung open and Mr. Weasley seized his hand and shook it vigorously. "I went to collect you at your Aunt and Uncles house and you weren't there. And to top it off every time I mentioned you, your Aunt and Uncle, a look of fear would go across their faces. We were about to contact the Order and tell them you had gone missing." Arthur paused for a moment. Evidently Harry didn't get the unsaid question, so Mr. Weasley asked it. "So where have you been, Harry? From what I could tell you had been gone for at least an hour or two, when I had arrived."

"Sorry about that. I should have told someone that I was going to the Ministry to take my apparition test." Harry said realizing he had made them all worry for nothing.

"So you did. Can I see your license?" Mr. Weasley asked as he walked Harry to the living room.

Harry took out his license and let Mr. Weasley see it.

"This is nice, Harry. Usually the pictures aren't this good. Let see you got your full license and… and you got your side-along endorsement! Wow this is amazing. You are probably the youngest wizard to ever earn that." Mr. Weasley was simply amazed.

Harry took his license back as they reached the living room.

"Harry!" Three voices shouted as he walked in. Then a bushy bunch of red hair came flying at him and hugged him followed by a bunch of busy brown hair. He noticed that they were Ginny and Hermione hugging him as Ron gave him a slap on the back.

As Ginny and Hermione let go Harry felt a soft hand squeeze his and let go leaving a small piece of paper in his hand. Thinking better to leave it till later, he slipped it into his pocket.

"Hello everyone. I'm sorry about worrying you. I just took a stop at the Ministry to get my apparition license." Harry said easing everyone's mind.

"Cool mate. Me and Hermione got ours earlier this summer, too. Let's see it." Ron said.

"It's 'Hermione and I', Ron. Yes let's see your license, Harry." Hermione put in. Ron just rolled his eyes at her corrections.

Harry handed his license over to them. They looked at it. "What is this 'S' mean under endorsements, mate?" Ron asked.

"Oh, that. Well while I was there, I took the side-along apparition test." Harry said.

"Side-along, Harry? That's not possible you are too young to take along even a family member, let alone a stranger." Hermione said.

"Well, I did it. I could prove it if you would like." Harry said.

"Well before that why don't you all come into the kitchen for lunch." Mrs. Weasley had appeared in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

Everyone got up and went to the living room. As Harry was going there, too, Mr. Weasley caught Harry's arm.

"Harry where is your stuff it wasn't at your Aunt and Uncle's?"

"I almost forgot, here it is." Harry took out his trunk and placed it on the floor and resized it to its normal size.

"Alright, Harry. You go into the kitchen and I'll just take this up to Ron's room, and then I'll be in to eat." Mr. Weasley grabbed his trunk and started lugging it up the stairs.

Harry turned and walked into the kitchen. As soon as he did there was a flash and everyone jumped up and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!"

"Wow, you didn't have to do all this for me." Harry said in awe.

"Of course we did, dear. It's your seventeenth birthday; you have to have a party." Molly said.

"You all didn't have to get me anything; a cake would have been enough." Harry said embarrassed by their kindness.

"Don't be silly. We wanted to get you all of this." Ginny said kissing him on the cheek when no one was looking making him blush.

"Alright, alright, let's have some cake and then Harry can get started on his presents." Mr. Weasley said entering the kitchen.

Everyone lined up and Mrs. Weasley started cutting the cake and handing plates to everyone. She made sure Harry got an extra big place.

Harry took a bite, "Mhmm, Mhmm. This cake is delicious, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you very much for the cake."

"It's no problem, dear. I wanted you to have a proper birthday cake for once in your life. That aunt and uncle of yours didn't look like they ever gave you a proper birthday." Mrs. Weasley said affectionately.

Once everyone had had their fill of cake they started handing Harry presents.

The first present was handed to him by Fred and George. They just had a grin on their face as they watched Harry. Harry slowly opened the box and saw a large amount of joke supplies.

"Thanks, guys!" Harry said.

"Don't thank us yet." Fred said.

"There is more…"

"Under all that mess."

Harry dug deeper and felt a leathery material. He grabbed a hold of it and pulled it out and saw that it was a leather jacket with the Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's logo on the back.

"We would like to welcome to the team, Harry." George said.

"You are our new field tester. You will receive all our newest products before everyone else and test them and see how they well fare in others hands." Fred elaborated.

"I don't think that that is a good…" Harry started.

"Don't be silly. You are the perfect man for the job." George interrupted.

Harry was doubtful, but he continued on with the presents. The next box turned out to be a pair of dragon-hide boots from Charlie.

Then Harry started opening presents from Neville and his other friends from school. They all turned out to be various candies or cards wishing him a happy birthday.

Next was a rather heavy package. Harry looked at the tag and saw it was from Ron and Hermione. He knew what Hermione would give him that was so heavy, but Ron wouldn't get him a book. Curiously Harry tore the present open and saw two good size leather books. Harry looked and saw the top book was named _Defending Yourself, The Way They Will Never Teach You in School_. Harry lifted the top book off the second and placed it on the table. The second was bound with dark black leather. In the middle was silver writing that named the book _An Advanced Study in the Dark Arts_. Harry looked up at his friends confused. They nodded to him and he recalled their conversation at Dumbledore's funeral and understood. These books were to prepare him. Harry placed the second book on the table and went to reach for the next present.

"Ronald Weasley! What are you thinking getting such a book for Harry? I'm deeply disappointed in you young man!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at Ron.

"Mom, mom, calm down. I got him the book for a good reason. I'm surprised you didn't realize it. You are in the Order, you know, or should, what Harry is going to have to do. I just want him to be prepared." Ron said explaining his gift.

There was an awkward silence as those that were in the Order relized what Ron had meant.

Eventually, Harry grabbed the next present which had a note attached.

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry I can't be there personally. I have a lot of things that I have to attend to. This was your father's. I kept it in good condition and restored some of the components.

-Lupin

After reading the note Harry tore the package open and saw a crimson leather wand holster that had a golden lion on it and "James Potter" etched in gold leaf.

"Oh, Harry, it's beautiful. Who sent it to you?" Ginny, who was right next to him, asked.

"Remus sent it to me. He said this stuff use to be my father's." Harry said.

The other item in the box was a leather belt. Attached to it were several vials with a different colored liquid in each. There were also labels on each vial. At the end of the belt there was a small wad of paper in a small plastic bubble. It was labeled "E. Port." On the back of the belt there was a description of what was on the same point on the other side.

After admiring his father's dueling supplies he placed them back in the box and placed the box to the side.

Next Harry picked up a letter that was to his side. When Bill saw this he said, "That's not a present Harry. That's a letter from Gringotts."

"I'll go ahead and open it anyway." Harry said opening the envelope. Inside was an official letter:

Gringotts Bank  
Estate Transfers

Mr. Potter:

We are pleased to inform you that the vaults of Mr. Sirius Black, deceased, Mr. Albus Dumbledore, deceased, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter, deceased, have been transferred to your private vault as was the wish of the fore mentioned parties. Your vault has also been upgraded to platinum investor's vault. You will find an inventory of your vault attached. Please verify this with your records.

You may obtain your new key and vault number by presenting this letter to the Estate Transfer's desk in the main lobby of the Diagon Ally branch.

Good Day,  
Grook Grobblegrook  
Head of Estate Transfers

Harry looked at the inventory and his jaw dropped.

"What is it, mate? You look like you were just hit with a ton of bricks." Ron asked.

Harry handed the inventory to Ron. "Holy shit!" Ron explained.

"Ronald Weasley! I will not tolerate that language in my house!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Sorry, mum. But Harry owns three houses, with house elves for each, a ton of other stuff, and…and his balance is… Just look." Ron handed the inventory to his mother.

"Whoa that is a lot, Harry dear. Don't you go wasting that. You'll never have to work if you live sensibly." Molly handed the inventory back to Harry.

Harry folded the letter and inventory, and put them back in the envelope and stuffed them into his pocket.

Next, Mr. Weasley spoke, "Harry we didn't have time to get you anything, but we are willing to let you stay here as long as you like when you finish school."

"It's ok, Mr. Weasley. I think that I will be able to survive on my own." Harry said declining the offer. Harry felt kind of bad, but he didn't think he was going to be resting much in the next year, and even if he did he was not going to the Weasleys in any danger.

After a bit Harry felt a nudging in his side. Ginny was pushing a wrapped package at him. Harry opened it and it was a book with "Journal" on the cover. It had a little pad that held a strap in place, which kept the book shut.

"You place your thumb on the pad to open it, but don't open it now. Open it later." Ginny said.

"Thank you, Ginny." Harry said.

"Well, Harry, it seems that there is only one gift left." Charlie said. Charlie grabbed a small package and the note attached and tossed it to Harry.

Harry caught it and took the note and read it.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I found this in his desk. I think Professor Dumbledore was going to give it to you for your birthday. That is why I have sent it to you.

Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall

Harry opened it and saw a ring. He took it out and saw that it had twelve rubies inset in it. All of the rubies were small and clear, except on. It was larger than the rest and there was a mist swirling in its depths.

"Harry, there is a note in the tope of the box." Hermione said.

Harry looked in the lid of the ring box and saw that Hermione was right. Wedged tight in the top of the box was a folded piece of parchment. Harry pulled it out and read it.

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this, I am afraid that I am no longer with you in this world. I had this ring made especially for you. I placed in the top ruby a copy of all the memories that I believe will help you in your journey.

To activate it just place the tip of your wand on the jewel and concentrate on a memory and you will enter that memory just like a pensieve. To exit the memory either watch the memory all the way through or tap the ruby again.

Also I know that you may not want to return to Hogwarts, but please do. I won't require you to stay but at least return. I have made arrangements for you to be able to come and go from the school as you please, but please go and attend class. It won't hurt to be in classes, they will help you prepare for whatever your journey may bring.

With Great Friendship,  
Albus Dumbledore

Harry folded the note back up and pressed it back into the top of the box. He then placed it back into the top of the box. He then placed the ring back in the box and put the box in his pocket.

After that they all laughed and joked till everyone was full and decided to go to bed. Harry and Ron made their way up the stairs to the top floor.

Ron fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Harry, however, still had thoughts racing through his mind. The ring from Dumbledore had opened a wound that Harry though had already healed. Then Harry remembered the note and diary from Ginny.

Curious why she didn't want Harry to open it downstairs, he got it out and opened it. Then he saw why, in her tidy scrawl she had left a note:

Dear Harry,

First off, Happy Birthday! This is my present to you. It is a journal for you to place all your thoughts in. That is not all it is good for, however. I had Hermione enchant it so, if you choose, you can send writing to my diary. This way we can talk and no one would find out.

Love,  
Ginny

Harry knew what she was trying to do, but he refused to put her in any kind of danger because of him.

Then he pulled here note out of his pocket and read it.

Meet me in the grove, where we practice Quidditch, tomorrow at 10 a.m.

-Ginny

Harry had an idea what she wanted, but he wasn't going to be swayed by anything she had to say.

After that he pulled out the ring and studied it. He placed it on his right ring finger. After that he thought back to the memory of Dumbledore visiting young Tom Riddle in the orphanage, and then he tapped the top ruby with his wand.

Harry felt as if he was falling forward just like a pensieve. He landed on his feet and saw the somewhat familiar sight of Dumbledore walk up to the orphanage door and knock, but that wasn't the only sound. Harry also heard a tapping on glass that he did not remember from before.

Wanting to see if it was something outside the memory, he tapped the top ruby. He looked over at the window and sure enough there was a tawny owl at the window. Harry let the owl in. It flew over and perched on the end of Ron's bed. From its one leg, there was a small package dangling.

Harry walked over and detached the package. The owl then swooped out of the room.

Harry then sat down and opened the package. Inside was a note.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I thought Albus might want you to have this also.

Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall

Harry took out some package material and saw a crimson egg. He lifted it out of the box and saw it had a golden fire design on the bottom of the egg.

"Hmm… I wonder what it is." Harry said out loud.

After studying it a bi he placed it back in the box. Then he placed the box in his trunk. After that he was finally tired and he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Talk, Diagon Ally, and a F

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. Most of the characters are owned by JK Rowling. Then the other characters are probably are owned by CLAMP. I doubt I will actually make any original characters so the only thing that I really own is the original story I am writing. The events in the past for the characters from Tsubasa and the characters are owned by their respective authors.

**Warning**: I am writing this a seventh year story so there will be spoilers for all Harry Potter books. Also if you have not read Tsubasa you will be seeing spoilers for it. I am going to assume almost none of you have read Tsubasa so I will provide more of the canon back story for it than I will the Harry Potter books.

**A Tarnished Memory**

Chapter 3: The Talk, Diagon Ally, and a Few Surprises

The next day everyone just relaxed, except for Fleur, who was rushing around the house finalizing the plans for the wedding next week.

Harry found it easy to slip out of the house when it came time to meet Ginny.

Harry walked out of the house to the grove and saw Ginny sitting in a tiny circle of trees just off of the main clearing.

He walked over and greeted here, "Hey, Ginny!"

"Oh Harry! I thought you might have forgotten to read the note. I'm glad you came. I want to talk to you." Ginny said.

"I think I know what you want to say and the answer is still…" Ginny cut him off.

"Now, listen to me, Harry James Potter! I don't care if you don't want to put me in danger. I have proven time and time again I can hold my own." Ginny started on a rant.

"I know, I know you can hold your own, but these aren't just Deatheaters I am going after. I am going after Voldemort. I won't allow you to die just like…like Professor Dumbledore did." Harry broke down crying. It was still hard to accept that Dumbledore had gone.

Ginny went over to him and hugged him. Harry sobbed for a bit into her shoulder.

"Look at me. I'm making myself look like a cry baby, aren't I?" Harry said as he calmed down.

"Not at all, you have probably been bottling most of this up. You need to let it out or it will just cause more damage emotionally." Ginny said soothingly.

After Harry had sobered Ginny continued. "Harry, I'm going to fight whether you like it or not. Won't you at least allow me to be happy?"

"I know, but if Voldemort found out he would go after you to get to me." Harry said.

"And there you have it, Harry. If Voldemort wants to use me he won't kill me. He is too smart for that. He knows that would piss you off and someone out for revenge is not something he will want. So you see the safest place I can be is with you. Plus you didn't push Ron and Hermione away when they said they were going with you." (A/N: Concerning Ginny's reasoning here, take an example from most movies. Bad guy takes hero's love, hero gets pissed off. Bad guy kills hero's love, hero goes out for big time revenge. Bad guy is killed, arrested, etc. by the hero. That is how I always see it at least.)

"Ok. Ok. I give. But I'm not going to be at Hogwarts much this year. I have stuff I need to do outside of school." Harry said.

"Then I want to go with you." Ginny said.

"You can't…" Harry started to explain.

"But, Hermione and Ron will be going, won't they?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but let me finish explaining. You are not of age yet. You won't be able to leave the school. Plus you still need your schooling. If you drop out of school now you will lose your wand." Harry said.

"I don't care, Harry. I am going wherever you go. You need someone there behind you supporting you no matter what, and that will be me." Ginny said defiantly.

"And, I have Ron and Hermione for that. I would fell better if you stayed at school and…" Harry was cut off when Ginny kissed him.

After a moment Ginny broke off and said, "Now, listen to me, Mr. Harry James Potter. I am going with you no matter what. Is that clear?"

Harry answered, "Yes, ma'am. On one condition though, you have to learn to apparate, and at the first sign of a situation getting out of hand you will get away safely. Not buts, ands, or ifs about it. Ok?"

"But, I will never leave you behind." Ginny said.

"I don't care. IF you don't promise, you are not gong." Harry said seriously.

"Alright, Alright, but, how will you teach me. I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school and you can't apparate at Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"Well haven't you, ever wandered why you could get away with little things, but I got in trouble for Dobby's hover charm the summer before my second year?" Harry asked.

"Not really, but now that you mention it, I do." Ginny answered.

"Well my theory is they can monitor what wizards are where and where the magic is cast, but they cannot tell by whom it was cast. SO naturally those with wizarding families are at a slight advantage, because they can practice over breaks and such." Harry said.

"What if you are wrong, Harry? I'd be expelled wouldn't I?" Ginny asked.

"I doubt it, there aren't any muggle for miles and it would be your first offense, right?" Harry paused, waiting for Ginny's nod. Once he got it he went on. "So I don't think they will expel you. Plus I remember hearing you all talking about George and Fred splinching themselves over a summer once, and they weren't expelled."

"Then I guess its ok. When will we get started?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Tomorrow or maybe tonight, I'm not sure. I'll let you know by tonight sometime."

"Alright, let's go back. Lunch should be ready and our letters form Hogwarts should be here." Ginny said. She grabbed Harry's hand and tried to pull him.

She turned around to see why he hadn't moved. When she did he planted a kiss right on her lips. After a few seconds he broke off. "I'd feel embarrassed to do that in front of your family. I figured I would get one last one in." Harry said smiling.

Then they set off back to the house. Right before they went in Ginny stopped and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips and entered the house.

Harry entered the house after Ginny.

"Hey, Harry. Mum wanted me to tell you that lunch was ready." Ron said seeing Harry enter the front door.

Harry followed Ron to the kitchen which was already packed with rest of the Weasley Clan plus Fleur and Hermione.

Once everyone had sat down they started in on the platters of sandwiches and the various other dishes Mrs. Weasley had prepared.

As they were finishing up eating four owls flew through the window and each one landed in front of Harry, Ginny, Ron, or Hermione.

"Ah, those must be your Hogwarts letters. Just in time too, we were planning on leaving for Diagon Ally right after lunch. You all can apparate and Ginny can floo. We would all floo, but we are running low at the moment." Mr. Weasley said.

At this everyone finished eating and Mrs. Weasley cleared the table with a wave of her wand.

"Alright, Ginny, we will meet you in the Leaky Cauldron." Mr. Weasley said. Then everyone disappeared or so Ginny thought. When she turned aroud Harry was there. Ginny jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just thinking to give you a little bit of experience. I would take you along with me. That way you wouldn't have to use that vile method of transportation either." Harry said.

"Ok, let's go!" Ginny said not liking floo herself.

Harry grabbed her arm tightly making her wince a little bit. Then they disappeared and reappeared in a small alcove in the Leaky Cauldron.

"There you are Harry. We thought you had missed the area. Oh, Ginny, how did you get there?" Hermione said.

"I brought her along. I thought I'd spare her from having to use the floo." Harry answered.

"Well done, Harry. I was skeptical whether you could actually do it." Mr. Weasley praised.

"Alright then let's get on to Gringotts and get some money to buy your books and other supplies," Mrs. Weasley said trying to keep them on schedule.

They hurried out of the Leaky Cauldron, through the arch, and down Diagon Ally to Gringotts. All the Weasleys went over to the withdrawal counter, while Hermione went over to the Muggle exchange counter, and Harry went over to the desk that was labeled "Estate Transfers".

"Um, I was told to present this to you." Harry said to the goblin, handing him the letter from Gringotts.

The goblin took the letter and scanned it. "Yes, Mr. Potter. I just need you to sign here to confirm you have in fact received your new key and accept the estates being transferred to you."

Harry used the provided quill and signed the contract. Then the goblin handed him a normal sized platinum key. "Would you also like to make a withdrawal, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I would." Harry answered.

The goblin called another over that came over and bowed to Harry. "Right this way. If I could just see your key, we will be on our way."

Harry showed the goblin his key and was led through a door to a cart that was waiting. They climbed in and they were off.

After at least ten minutes in the cart it came to a screeching halt. Harry and the goblin jumped out of the cart.

"Just place your key, here I will take care of the rest." The goblin told him.

Harry placed his new key where he was told and stepped back. The goblin went forward and ran his finger along a crack and turned the key when he reached the bottom.

There was a groan as he turned the key and the stone wall split along the crack and opened. Harry walked through the door into a huge vault. Inside he lighted his wand and was blinded because the light reflected off all the coins and other valuables.

"Hmm, Mr. Potter. Your new vault has been split into four sections. This section is where all your money is located. The other sections house your artifact from the house of Black, Dumbledore, and Potter that you have inherited. I could show you to any of those sections or you can make your withdrawal and we will go back to the surface."

"I'll just make a withdrawal for now." Harry said. Harry then reached down and shoved a few handfuls of galleons into his money bag.

After that they left and the vault sealed its self and they got back into the cart that then started its journey back to the top.

Harry found the Weasleys waiting for him when he arrived.

"Sorry, guys. It took awhile to get to my new vault and back." Harry explained.

"Ok we are going to split up. I want you all to be in groups of two at the least. Don't go running off by yourself. I don't need to tell you these are dangerous times." Mr. Weasley said.

The group split up. George and Fred went to their shop, Bill was dragged off by Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went further down the street, and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione set of on their own.

They were walking down the street when Hermione suddenly grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him into a shop .

Harry was stunned by her Hermione's actions, but Ginny snickered. Harry gave here a strange look.

Answering the question he was pondering, Ginny said blushing, "She saw us kiss before lunch. She told me she was going to try and give us some time alone here."

"If that is the case, I want to get you something to thank you for everything you have done for me. Plus I have to give you something for being my girlfriend." Harry leaned down and kissed her before she could refuse.

Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her into a little jewelry store he had found in the summer before his third year.

When they were inside, Harry said, "You can have anything you want. Don't worry about the price."

"Are sure, Harry? This stuff can get expensive." Ginny said.

"Trust me, Ginny, money is no problem for me. Get whatever you want." Harry reassured her.

Ginny started looking around at the many cases of jewelry. She finally stopped at a case. "Is this alright, Harry?" Harry looked at what Ginny was pointing at.

In the case were lockets. The one Ginny was pointing at was made of 14 karat gold with tiny diamonds around the edges. It also came with a pair of gold, diamond encrusted, hear shaped earrings.

"Alright. Ma'am can we get these please?" Harry said to the woman behind the counter.

"Ok, that will be 30 galleons." The woman said looking at Harry skeptically.

Harry brought out his money bag and started piling galleons onto the counter.

Ginny took the locket and earrings and put them on before they walked out the door.

"Thank you, so much, Harry! You really didn't need to spend that much just on me. Will you still be able to afford your supplies?" Ginny said.

"Yes, I can still afford my books. If you don't believe me, look in there." Harry tossed her his money bag.

Ginny looked inside and gawked, "But how Harry? You just spent all that money on me and the bag is still full."

"Well I think my bag expands depending on the need that I have. And as to where so much gold came from, it seems not only am I the heir to the Potter estate, but Sirius' and evidentally Dumbledore made me their sole heirs." Harry said.

"So that is what Ron and Mum meant when they looked at the letter from Gringotts." Ginny said.

"Ya. All three estates were quite large. You should have seen my vault. It's huge." Harry said.

After that they went together and got fitted for new robes (which Harry paid for without Ginny finding out), bought their books, and finally Harry bought each of them ice cream cone from a new ice cream parlor that had taken over Florean's old shop. As they were sitting there Harry saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley go by. They waved and Harry blushed.

"Well, I think it is time to head back now." Harry said.

Harry and Ginny got up and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Harry saw a beet-red Ron standing next to a giggling Hermione. Ginny laughed at the two.

Harry, instead, slid in next to Ron and asked, "What happened, Ron? I could fry an egg on your face with how red it is now."

"S..Sh..She dragged me into a …, I can't say it. Th…Then she k..k..kissed me!" Ron managed to stutter out in embarrassment."

Harry laughed. "Its not funny, Harry." Ron hissed.

Harry couldn't control his laughter. Shortly after Ginny joined Harry in the laughter while Hermione continued to giggle.

Then the elder Weasleys noticed them and Mrs. Weasley asked, "What's so funny, you four?"

"Nothing, mum. It's nothing." Ron answered before the others could say anything.

Mrs. Weasley looked at them suspiciously.

This just caused Harry and Ginny laugh even harder.

Through giggles Hermione reassured her, "Its not anything important, Mrs. Weasley. You don't need to work."

Mrs. Weasley wasn't convinced, but she decided to let it go.

"Well, are we ready to go back?" Mr. Weasley asked. Everyone nodded. "Are you ok to take Ginny back, Harry, or should she just floo back?"

"It's ok. I can take her back." Harry answered.

"Ok, let's go." Mr. Weasley said.

They all disappeared.

Harry and Ginny reappeared in the clearing where the Weasleys practiced quidditch.

"Why are we here, Harry?" Ginny asked confused.

"So, I can do this." Harry leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away and said, "I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too, Harry." Ginny responded.

Harry leaned down and kissed her. Ginny's heart fluttered as the kiss deepened.

Harry then apparated them to the yard and they broke their embrace. Then both, with hearts fluttering, went back into the house.

"What took you so long, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned.

Harry bashfully replied, "I guess it takes longer when you bring someone along."

There was an awkward silence, and then Harry remembered something, "Crap, I forgot to get something!" Harry ran up to Ron's room and grabbed the egg McGonagall had sent him. He then ran back downstairs and was running through the kitchen.

However Hermione stopped him, "What's that?" She asked pointing at the box.

"Oh, this. McGonagall sent it to me after you all went to sleep on my birthday. It's some kind of egg. She said she thought Dumbledore would have wanted me to have it." Harry answered as he pulled the egg out of the box.

They all looked at it in awe. "Let me see it, Harry." Hermione said.

Harry handed it over and Hermione studied it closely. "Do you know what this is, Harry?"

"No, not really. I had meant to take it to Diagon Ally to see if someone at the magical menagerie knew what it was." Harry answered.

"I believe it's a phoenix egg. I'm not sure, though. There hasn't been an egg in a long time." Hermione said in her usual analytical way.

"Wow, I wonder when it will hatch." Harry said. "Well anyways. I need to go back to Diagon Ally and get supplies. I want to be prepared when it does hatch."

Harry then disappeared with the egg.

Harry reappeared at the entrance to Diagon Ally. He hurried through the archway down to the magical creatures shop.

When Harry entered the shop the shop keeper greeted him, "How may I help you, sir?"

"I'm looking for the stuff to take care of this." Harry said showing the shop keeper the egg.

The shop keeper studied the egg and gasped. "Where did you get this? This is rare, rare indeed." The shop keeper didn't stop mumbling. Not waiting for Harry to reply he started collecting supplies from all over the store.

"How long has the egg been around, you ser?" The shop keeper asked.

"I'm not sure. I just received it yesterday." Harry said.

"Hmm, did the person who sent it to you have a phoenix?" Asked the shop keeper.

"He did. But I don't know what happened to it." Harry said holding back his emotions.

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss." The shop keeper said. Harry looked up astonished. "Don't worry young man. I didn't read your mind. It's just, the only way a phoenix egg is created is when another phoenix dies. Now a days that only happens to a phoenix when the one it bonded to dies unnaturally. It dies along with its master because of its own grief. It is then reborn as a new phoenix who then chooses its own master to bond to, sometimes even before it hatches."

Harry was shocked. This egg was Fawkes', sort of.

"Well, sir, do you know how old the egg is now?" The shop keep asked.

"Yes, I would say it is about two months-old now." Harry answered.

"Oh, dear! It will be hatching any day now. You're going to need this and that and…" The shop keeper went on and on as he went through the store grabbing more stuff as he did. "Ok this will come to a total of … 40 galleons. Sorry it's so expensive. A phoenix isn't easy to provide for when it is first born, though it doesn't take much work. Matter of fact, I'll throw in this book for free. Now we just need your payment." He said.

Harry pulled out his money bag and the hop keeper looked at it skeptically. Harry opened the bag and started counting out galleons. Once he was done the shop keeper swept it all into a bag and placed it on a scale.

"Alright, here is a reciepe, and I have had everything packaged for you. Have a nice day." The shop keeper said.

Harry shrunk the packages and stuck the packages in a pocket. He then walked back up a quickly darkening Diagon Ally. When he reached the end, he disappeared.

He then reappeared in the Weasleys' kitchen.

"Harry, don't do that again. You should always tell us before you leave." They scolded.

"Sorry, it was getting late, and I wanted to get there before the shop closed." Harry said.

"Where is the stuff, mate? We don't see any packages." Ron asked.

"I had to shrink it. There was a lot of stuff. It cost an arm and a leg to get, too." Harry remarked as he pulled the packages out of his pocket and returned them to normal size.

They gawked. "That's a lot of stuff, Harry. Where are you going to put all of it? It won't fit in my room." Ron said.

"I don't think I will have it for long. The guy at the shop said it was going to hatch soon. I'll probably use a lot it when it hatches." Harry said.

After the commotion with the phoenix egg everyone ate dinner and talked into the night. Eventually they all headed up to bed. Then all was quiet in the Burrow.


	4. Chapter 4 The Wedding and the Gift of Li

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. Most of the characters are owned by JK Rowling. Then the other characters are probably are owned by CLAMP. I doubt I will actually make any original characters so the only thing that I really own is the original story I am writing. The events in the past for the characters from Tsubasa and the characters are owned by their respective authors.

**Warning**: I am writing this a seventh year story so there will be spoilers for all Harry Potter books. Also if you have not read Tsubasa you will be seeing spoilers for it. I am going to assume almost none of you have read Tsubasa so I will provide more of the canon back story for it than I will the Harry Potter books.

**A Tarnished Memory  
**Chapter 4: The Wedding and the Gift of Life

The next week was hectic. Fleur and Mrs. Weasley were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stayed out of the way. They spent a lot of time in the Weasley's practice pitch as Harry had come to know it.

Harry and Ginny didn't get much time alone, but their relationship began to flourish as they talked through the journal-diary link and the little time they managed to spend alone.

Harry also had to take care of his phoenix egg. He made sure it was warm and in a dry, clean place. A baby phoenix could react rather badly to water.

* * *

Then the day came. The entire house was chaotic. Fleur was flying around the house making sure she had all her wedding stuff, as Mrs. Weasley followed her trying to get her to calm down.

When everything had been gathered, Mr. Weasley called them over. "Ok, we are taking a portkey to the church. So gather around and touch this watch." They all gathered together making sure they were all linked with the portkey. (I could add a tiny bit of fluff here, but I won't. ;P)

Then they were off the luggage following them through the void. After a bit, they all landed.

"Why did that take so long?" Harry asked.

"We had to take a trans-continental portkey because this church is in France. Fleur insisted on the wedding being held in her home town." Mr. Weasley said.

"Ok, so where exactly are we?" Harry asked.

"We are in a church in Marseilles, France." Mr. Weasley answered.

Then Harry heard a screech, " 'Arry!" and a white blur shot towards Harry. It almost tackled him in a hug.

"Hi…Gabriel, right?" Harry said hesitantly.

Gabriel screeched again and hugged him even tighter.

"It's good to see you again, too, Gabriel, but if you keep squeezing me, I won't be able to breath." Harry said.

She let go grimacing and instead hugged his arm refusing to let go.

Meanwhile the Weasleys and Fleur had left to start getting ready. Fleur's family had also approached Harry. They were looking at him in awe.

Then Fleur's father spoke, in surprisingly good English, "Hello, Mr. Potter. It's so nice to meet you. My wife and I would like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for saving our daughter two years ago."

Harry blushed, "I didn't really have to save her. She wouldn't have died, Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed it." Harry then fell silent because of the memories that were flooding into his mind.

"We know that, but you risked your life to save our daughter and for that we are grateful. And we heard about your lost. We are deeply sorry for your lost. Dumbledore was a close friend of mine actually. He always spoke highly of you when we talked. From what I could tell he wanted to adopt you all those years, but he couldn't bear to keep you from the protections he had invoked. It tore him up at first, when he had first left you with your relatives, but I think he started hiding it after a bit. He always thought of you as a son." Fleur's dad reminisced.

Harry did all he could to not cry. He thanked Fleur's parents for inviting him to the wedding and left the chapel, as he did, he almost ran into Ginny, who was coming to find him.

Ginny looked at him and asked, "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor. He then burst into tears and started mumbling through his sobs.

Ginny managed to catch "Dumbledore" in his incoherent mumblings and understood. "It's ok, Harry."

"No, its not. I can't even help crying at the mere hint of him. I'm pathetic." Harry said.

"No your not, Harry. You just haven't dealt with all of your grief. You need to let it all go and start to move on with your life. It's what he would have wanted you to do. He wouldn't want you to put a hold on your life just because of him. If it helps turn all your grief into anger and a thirst for revenge, or you can confide in me whenever you want. Just, whatever you do, don't keep it to yourself. Grief is better dealt with when shared than when they are kept to you." Ginny said comforting him.

Harry got up and hugged her. "Thank you, Ginny. I don't know what I would do without your."

"Well you will never have to find out, Harry, because I will never ever leave you." Ginny said to him, while she held Harry's head to her shoulder letting him cry all he wants.

After that, Harry was too busy helping Bill get ready, which was nothing compared to what Ginny and Fleur's other bride's maids had to do. Fleur was having them go all over the place making sure everything was perfect.

Then the ceremony started. Harry, Ron, and Charlie met Fleur's bride's maids, Ginny, Gabriel and Fleur's mother. They all walked in when the wedding march began. First was Ginny escorted by Harry (A/N: I was tempted to add some fluff leading to this.). Next was Fleur's mom escorted by Ron and last came the Maid of Honor escorted by the best man, Gabriel and Charlie.

When they had taken their places, Fleur, escorted by her father, started her slow march down the aisle. When she finally reached the end, her father lifted her veil a bit and kissed her on the cheek. Then he replaced the veil, turned and shook Bill's hand. Then he sat down in the front row.

(A/N: I don't remember what all is said at a wedding, but I know it is boring, so I won't bother looking it up and putting it here)

* * *

After the ceremony, the wedding procession left with escorts as before, except now Fleur was escorted by her new husband, Bill.

When they arrived at the reception hall all the guest were already there. When they stepped into the hall, the music started playing. Bill and Fleur stepped onto the dance floor and started dancing to their first song as a married couple. They were shortly followed by each bride's maid and their escort.

The song ended and the procession took their seats at the head table. Then the feast started. There were lots of toasts and everyone was merry.

When the feast was over the floor was cleared and the music started again. Now several couples were entering the dance floor. When the third song had started Harry asked Ginny to dance.

They stepped out and started dancing. As the song went on Harry started feeling hotter and hotter. It was a comfortable warmth, but it was getting even hotter and he was starting to sweat.

When the song ended they stepped off the dance floor and sat down.

"What's wrong, Harry? You're read are starting to sweat." Ginny asked worried.

"I don't know. When we started dancing I started to feel warm. I'm not sure what it is, though." Harry answered.

"You don't think it is a sign do you, about V…Voldemort?" Ginny asked.

"No, it's hot, but it's comfortable at the same time. It's like I'm in the flames of a floo." Harry said.

"Maybe we should ask someone." Ginny suggested.

They looked around and the only adult not dancing, that they could trust, was Charlie. They went up to him and explained what was happening.

"Ron said something about you receiving a phoenix egg. It that so?" Charlie asked.

Harry nodded.

Charlie chuckled a little. "We read about it in N.E.W.T. Magical Creatures. No one has ever confirmed it, but if a phoenix is ever bound to someone before birth it calls its master to witness its hatching. The egg probably bound itself to you and is almost ready to hatch." Charlie explained.

After Charlie had explained it, Harry and Ginny went to the side and talked further.

"What are you going to do, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to go back and check on the egg. You tell anyone that I had to go some where and I will go back in a bit." Harry said thinking it over.

"Can I go with you? I want to watch too. Nobody will miss us, and if they do Charlie could probably tell them where we went." Ginny pleaded.

Harry thought it over. "Ok, but if it takes too long I'm bringing you back."

"Yay, Harry!" Ginny said hugging him.

Harry took the chance and apparated them back to the Burrow straight into Ron's room.

Ginny let go and they looked over and sure enough Harry's egg was glowing on his make shift bed.

Ginny and Harry sat down on Ron's bed and watched the egg. It started to get brighter and then they saw a crack appear on its surface. Then more cracks appeared all over its surface, and then the egg startled them by bursting into flame. They heard a familiar song and then the flames died down and all that was left was a small baby chick.

Harry scooped it up and placed it in a special cage he had gotten for his new friend. He had already prepared the cage ahead of time for the baby phoenix.

"So what are you going to name it?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think that is up to me. From what I read about them this one already has a name." Harry said.

"Huh?" Ginny said confused.

"Well a phoenix egg is only known to appear when an old phoenix dies, and that only happens when a phoenix's master dies." Harry explained to her.

A sudden look of realization appeared on her face. "So you mean that this is Fawkes?" Ginny said.

Harry nodded his head. He could have sworn he had also seen the chick give her a wink out of the corner of his eye also.

"So what are you going to do now?" Ginny asked.

"According to my book, nothing. I prepared the cage and it is now set for a week. By then it will be grown enough to hunt for itself. There really isn't much else to do till its burning day." Harry said.

"Burning day?" Ginny asked confused.

"Once ever year a phoenix 'dies' and is reborn from the ashes," Harry explained.

Ginny nodded, and the two watched as the baby phoenix hobbled around its new home. Hedwig flew over to cage and hooted to Harry's new pet. The chick gave a beautiful trill in response. With that Hedwig seem content and went back to her perch.

"It appears that Hedwig likes Fawkes too." Ginny said.

"Well there isn't much else to do here. Why don't we get back before they notice we are missing?" Harry said after some silence.

Ginny nodded and Harry reached for her arm. She instead hugged him. Harry was surprised and stood there for a moment. Ginny then got him again by giving him a quick kiss. This snapped Harry back to reality.

Harry looked down into Ginny's brown eyes, and then, he leaned down and kissed her. After a minute or two they broke it off to breath.

"We best be getting back, now." Harry whispered into her ear.

Ginny nodded and the two disappeared from the Burrow reappearing back at the wedding moments later.

When they looked around they noticed that Mrs. Weasley was running around freaking out.

"What's wrong, mum?" Ginny asked her concerned as she walked over to her with Harry in tow.

"Where have you been? Fleur just announced it." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Announced what? I had to go use the loo and I must have missed it." Ginny said confused.

"She's pregnant. Her and Bill are having a baby. I need to do…" Mrs. Weasley went on and on listing what she needed to do as Ginny went over to Bill that was avoiding the crowd around Fleur asking her questions.

"How long have you known?" Ginny asked him.

"Hmm. I think about a week and a half now." Bill answered truthfully.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner then? You shouldn't keep something like this from your family." Ginny scolded.

"For one, look how mum is reacting, and two, we thought this would be a perfect time to tell everyone." He answered.

With that the night went on and everyone had an enjoyable night. Harry ended up with the garter belt. He hadn't even tried to catch it. It had just landed on his head. Ginny then ended up with the bouquet. This had made the two of them blush at each other, and a knowing smile flashed across Hermione's face.

Once everyone was ready to go, Mr. Weasley called them all together and produced another portkey. He then asked them all to touch it. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand just like Harry knew she would. At the last moment, he released the portkey and the others disappeared leaving just Harry and Ginny.

"What did you do that for, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"So I could do this." Harry kissed her deeply. While they were kissing, Harry apparated them to the Burrow's roof.

When they broke the kiss, Ginny panicked at first. After Harry explained she calmed down.

"Ginny, I'm going to go do something, but I'll be right back," Harry told her. She nodded at him.

Harry disappeared.

He then reappeared in the Burrow's kitchen.

Everyone was in the kitchen with grave looks on their faces. When Harry appeared they all rushed him.

"Calm down, people! I'm alright." Harry assured them.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I think I accidentally let go of the portkey right before it left. So, I apparated me and Ginny back." Harry explained.

"But, where is Ginny then? You didn't splinch her did you? Transcontinental apparition is extremely difficult." Mrs. Weasley worriedly asked.

"No, no, of course not. I wanted to show her something so I left her elsewhere. I promise I will have her back at a decent hour." With that Harry disappeared, not allowing the Weasleys to protest.

Harry was back on the roof. "So where do you want to go? I'll take you where ever you want to go." Harry told Ginny.

"I don't care, Harry. There is no place I would rather be then with you." Ginny responded.

Harry smiled and pulled out his wand muttering a spell.

Then from the house came a broom and a folded cloth rushing towards Harry. He caught them and called her over.

They mounted the broom and Harry wrapped the invisibility cloak around them and the broom. They then kicked off.

The two teenagers enjoyed a few hours flying around the countryside watching the scenery pass by as they flew wherever they wanted.

Harry then landed and gave Ginny a final kiss before apparating them to her room. After the kiss ended, Harry apparated back to Ron's room.

Needless to say the two teenagers fell into blissful dreams with a smile on each of their faces.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I think that I will finally bring the Tsubasa characters into the story with the next chapter. I'm not sure of the name of the chapter, but it should bring the group to Hogwarts and go through the feast. I will say this. I'm not very good at doing poetry so I will not be writing a Sorting Hat song. I guess that is all I'm going to tell you about the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5 Lessons, A Train Ride, and Vis

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. Most of the characters are owned by JK Rowling. Then the other characters are probably are owned by CLAMP. I doubt I will actually make any original characters so the only thing that I really own is the original story I am writing. The events in the past for the characters from Tsubasa and the characters are owned by their respective authors.

**Warning**: I am writing this a seventh year story so there will be spoilers for all Harry Potter books. Also if you have not read Tsubasa you will be seeing spoilers for it. I am going to assume almost none of you have read Tsubasa so I will provide more of the canon back story for it than I will the Harry Potter books.

**A Tarnished Memory  
**Chapter 5: Lessons, a Train Ride, and Visitors

Harry decided the next day that it would be a wonderful time to start teaching Ginny how to apparate. Ginny had no objections to this.

Around ten that morning, Harry and Ginny snuck out to the clearing near the Weasley's practice pitch.

"Ok, I'm not going to teach you like that bloke from the ministry did for us. I think I will be able to teach it a little more effectively." Harry stated.

Ginny nodded.

"So you know the feeling whenever I apparate us?" Harry paused till she nodded her head. "Good. First, you need to clearly picture in your mind where you are going, or if you have never been there you need to know the precise coordinates of where you are going. Then next you need to picture or think of you being there. Once it is clear in your mind all you need to do is take a step and imagine that feeling. If it works you will feel the same sensation as when I apparate you. So do you have all of that?" Harry asked.

Ginny thought for a moment and then nodded her head. Then she said, "Harry are you sure of this? I don't want to get into trouble or anything." Ginny asked worried.

"Like I said before, Gin, as long as you don't splinch yourself the Ministry will be none the wiser. They can only track what kind and where magic is cast. However they can't track who did it. So they won't be able to tell if it is your Mum, Dad, Ron or me. So just make sure you don't splinch your self, and to do that you need to make sure you have the picture clear in your mind." Harry reassured.

Ginny finally relaxed a bit. "So how do you want me to start?" Ginny asked, now eager to get started.

"First I think we need to start off small and we will work our way bigger. Oh and for beginners it helps to take a step and turn a bit when you are about to apparate. So for your first attempt why don't you stand right over there," Harry pointed to the edge of the clearing, "and try to go right there." Harry was now pointing at a spot about three feet away from the place he had pointed to earlier.

Ginny stood where he had told her.

"So do you remember the whole process I described to you?" Harry asked.

Ginny replied playfully, "Of course, silly! I'm not like you and my dolt of a brother. I actually listen when someone is trying to teach me something."

"Now you are starting to sound like Hermione." Harry said.

Ginny swatted him and said, "Watch it! I don't take insults and not fight back, Mr. Potter." She then put on a very stern face, but she couldn't hold it, as she had burst out in laughter shortly followed by Harry.

Once they had sobered, Ginny closed her eyes and started concentrating. After a few seconds she took a step forward twirling as she did, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and noticed it hadn't of worked.

"Don't worry. Nobody gets it on the first try. Just move back and tried again." Harry said.

Ginny stepped back and closed her eyes again. She stepped forward and twirled and yet nothing happened. She tried again and again, and she still couldn't get it.

Harry stopped her when he could tell she was starting to get frustrated. "Here let me take you on a short trip so that you can get a fresh feel for the sensation." Ginny nodded as Harry took her arm and apparated them a few feet away.

Ginny took her place and closed her eyes. This time as she took a step there was a pop and she was about four feet away. Ginny however looked downcast.

"What's wrong? You actually did it." Harry said in congratulations.

"I missed where I was aiming to go." Ginny said.

"That's ok. All you have to do is concentrate harder, and plus you don't have to be all that accurate in order to get a license, as long as you can get in the general area you will be ok." Harry reassured her.

After a few more attempts she got it exactly on the mark.

"Ok let's try and see if you can get from one edge to the other fairly accurately." Harry said.

For the next hour Ginny practiced going to a different point and didn't move on till she could get it right.

Harry then started to explain how come it was easier when you could actually see the destination and when you can't actually see it when they heard Mrs. Weasley's magical magnified voice announcing lunch.

They made their way back to the house where they had a delicious plate of sandwiches and various other homemade dishes.

That afternoon, Hermione had them all trapped in Ron's room trying to get them to completely their summer school work.

Ron was complaining like usual, "Come on, Hermione. We still have the rest of the month to do homework. Let's just take a break and get it done later."

"You are always saying that Ron. If you don't get it done now, you'll just keep putting it off till you are stuck doing it after the feast so you have in time for classes." Hermione responded.

Ron hung his sign in defeat, not even bothering to put up a fight. Harry and Ginny seemed to notice this and smiled. Hermione on the other hand didn't give it a second thought. It was obvious that they both liked each other.

Two days after the wedding a letter from Hogwarts came for Hermione. When she opened it and read the first few lines she squealed.

"What is, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"They made me Head Girl!" She squealed as she gave her a bold hug. Ron just blushed, as Harry and Ginny looked on with knowing smiles.

The rest of the summer was uneventful. Harry spent time with Ginny whenever they could. They worked mostly on apparition to a point not in her line of sight. She couldn't quite get it though. The first time she had tried Harry had thought she had completely missed the mark when she came running from the direction of the house shouting she was fine. From there it got a little better but she still had a way to go in order to be able to escape effectively, which was what he wanted just in case. Harry also decided that he would start training her, Ron and Hermione also since they were just going to follow him wherever he went, no matter the danger.

Then all too soon for the group September 1st came and they were all running getting all of their stuff that they needed loaded into the Ministry provided cars Mr. Weasley had managed to get for them.

After the long car ride they pulled up at King's Cross at 10:30. Harry was thankful that he had shrunken his and Ginny's trunk and put them in his pocket, because they had to rush to the barrier. Once through Mrs. Weasley gave them each a hug and pushed them on to the train telling them to stay out of trouble.

Once they had settled into a compartment Harry resized their luggage and placed them in the luggage rack above their heads.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Ron said as he did. As he chuckled at his own forgetfulness.

The train ride was fairly uneventful due to the fact that Mafloy was absent. Harry was grateful for this as he wasn't sure what he would have done if the platinum blonde haired boy had shown up.

Neville, Luna, and some of Harry's friends had showed up to say hello. Some, like Neville, talked for awhile about why they thought Voldemort had been so quiet over the summer. Though nobody said it they knew without Dumbledore there that Voldemort had no more reason to hesitate in attacking the school.

Eventually the talk round on who they thought the new teacher would be. With Snape gone they were going to need a new defense teacher again. They really had no clue, but since Professor McGonagall was the Headmistress they knew it would probably be someone from the order.

Then as it got later they all changed into their robes and started getting ready to depart for the feast. Then the train started to brake and stopped at Hogsmeade station.

The entire student body filed off. It was obvious that everyone was worried about how this school year would turn out. Harry could even tell that there were a lot of students missing, whether a Slytherin that had withdrawn for dubious reasons or they were forced to stay behind by their parents it didn't matter.

Hagrid was there calling the first years over for their journey across the lake, as the rest of the students got into the carriages that were waiting for them. There was little noise as the carriage swayed on its way up to the front doors of the castle.

The older students piled out and made their way through the entrance hall and into the Great Hall. After everyone was seated Harry could really tell how many students were missing. Almost half of the school was missing from the hall. After a small wait the doors opened and in came Flitwick with the sorting hat and its stool.

A/N: I am not going to write a song for the sorting hat, but the general theme behind it is that all the houses need to unite or they are going to fall. Also it puts in a subtle bit about that shows its sorrow over the latest headmaster's death.

Nobody applauded at the solemn song the Sorting Hat sang. Flitwick in his squeak voices started calling names.

Once Flitwick had finished the scroll of names he rolled it up took the Sorting Hat and its stool out of the Great Hall. Then Professor McGonagall stood up for her opening speech.

"Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts. There are a few announcements that I would like to make before you fill your stomachs and become too full to remember what I am about to say. I would first like to inform all the new students and remind some of our older students that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden. Also all Hogsmeade weekends have been canceled for this year due to security reasons. And all students shall be strictly forbidden from leaving the school grounds under any circumstances. New wards have been erected that will not allow anyone to enter the grounds except during schedule times. So if you are to sneak off there will be no way to return without getting in trouble. I believe that is all there is to say before the meal. So tuck in!" And with those words the tables filled with food.

Everyone dug into the meal, but no one more so then Ron. Once everyone had had seconds, or in Ron's case fourths, McGonagall stood up to address them for the final time.

"Now that you are all feed, I will introduce our new teachers this year. First we have Professor Nymphadora Tonks, she will be acting as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She is currently on loan from the Ministry of Magic, Auror Division." Everyone applauded politely except for the ones that knew Tonks through the Order. They applauded with much more enthusiasm. Tonks just glared at McGonagall for using her first name. "Our other new teacher is not only taking up the place of Transfiguration Professor but also my former place as Head of Gryffindor, Professor Dedalus Diggle." Everyone game him an appropriate amount of appalause. "On a final, due to the recent departure of the former Head of Slytherin, Professor Slughorn will be taking up the position of this year. Now I suggest that all of you make your way up to the dormitory and get some rest. Classes will be starting on Wednesday so as to not get some classes ahead of others. So now it is time for this feast to end. Prefects please lead all first years to the dormitories and inform the older students of the new passwords. Good night!" McGonagall finished as everyone got up and started making their way out of the Great Hall.

Harry having heard the new password from Ron on the train approached the head table. "Excuse me, Headmistress." Harry said wanting to talk to McGonagall.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"A note that I received with my birthday present said that Dumbledore had made certain arrangements for me." Harry said not certain how to word what he wanted to ask.

"Yes, I have seen these arrangements and all are in order. All you need to do is come by my office and I will make sure that everything is in order. The current password is _Avian Inflamarai_. Now I believe it is best you head off to your dormitory also." With that McGonagall gave him a curt nod. (A/N: That is a sorry attempt at Latin. I was too lazy to get my Latin dictionary. Means something like Bird on Fire or in other words a Phoenix.)

Harry hurried off all the other students had already gone.

Harry was in such a hurry, that he was startled when he saw a bright glowing liquid appear in front of him. He stopped and the liquid got bigger. A drop came down and expanded this it was the size to fit six or seven people comfortably. Then it exploded, but nothing got wet. All that was left was four people in odd clothes and a strange white bun looking creature.

Harry had drawn out his wand not knowing what to expect. After a bit Harry spoke up, "Who are you and what do you want?" Harry asked in a threatening tone.

"Woah, there little one, we aren't going to try and attack you." The tall blonde one said obviously seeing that Harry was not that trusting. "To answer one of your questions, this is Syaoran-kun." He said pointing at the boy that looked like he couldn't be older than Ginny at most. "I am Fye. This is Sakura-chan." He said pointing to the only girl in the group. "And finally this is Kuro-pipi." He said pointing to the tall black haired guy.

This guy didn't react well to that. "I thought I told you not to call me any of those stupid nicknames that you are always making up. My name is **Kurogane**. That is all you will call me, and don't ever try otherwise. And if you can't tell yet we aren't going to hurt you, so why don't you put that thing down." He said pointing at Harry's wand.

Harry reluctantly lowered his wand and looked on at this weird group.

Fye then picked up where he had left off, "Well as to your other question…" He didn't get to finish as the white bun looking creature interrupted him.

"Aren't you forgetting someone." It said puffing up its entire body.

"Ahh, yes and this would be Mokona. He is our little buddy that never leaves Kuro-pipi's side." Kurogane didn't even react this time evidently use to ignore him. "And as I was saying, as to your other question we are here looking for something. But why are we all standing here talking? It is obvious that you are only a student. So let's go talk to one of your teachers." Fye said.

Harry nodded his head and motioned for them to follow him. Harry, his old destination forgotten, led them towards the Headmistress' office. They walked in complete silence.

When they reached the stone gargoyle, Harry said the password and it moved aside leaving the revolving stairway. They all stepped on. All the visitors except for Fye were a little surprised at this but still didn't say a word. When they reached the door, Harry knocked.

They heard McGonagall tell them to come in so Harry opened the door and ushered them in. McGonagall looked up from the papers on here desk and sees Harry, "Mr. Potter, I thought I had told you to go up to your dormitory for the night…" McGonagall then noticed the four people who had followed him in. "And who would these people be and where did they come from."

Harry started, "I'm not sure where they came from Professor. I was on my way to Gryffindor tower when this weird liquid formed in from of me. Then they appeared when the liquid appeared." Harry then proceeded to introduce them each.

"Well obviously they couldn't have apparated and as I have had the wards all active the moment every student was on the grounds there is no way they could have gotten into the school. So I would like you four," she said pointing at the strangers, "to explain exactly where you came from and how you got into this school. These are dark times and if you got into the school it is possible that anyone could get in." McGonagall said sternly looking at the visitors.

"I don't think you need to worry about the safety of your school madam. We came from another world. We are travelers that travel from world to looking for the memories that this young lady has lost." Fye paused for a minute. "As for our mode of transportation, that is all Mokona here. Once we find what we are looking for in the world we are in, Mokona here transports us to the next world in our journey. Kuro-pipi over there is trying to get back to his own world, as those two are looking to collect all of Sakura-chan's feathers, or memories. I am just looking to travel and no more as long as I never return to my own world."

After a bit the silence was broken not by McGonagall but a portrait that was placed right behind McGonagall's desk. Harry had not noticed the portrait until it had spoken. "You wouldn't happen to know Yuuko, the Space-Time Witch would you?" It was Dumbledore's portrait. Harry was taken aback. He had forgotten that all headmasters and headmistresses had a portrait made to help and serve all the future headmasters and mistresses.

"Why, yes we would. Mokona there was a kind gift from Yuuko." Fye answered

"Kind my ass, she took my sword for that damn thing and it has been a total pain in the ass the entire time. And by the way why are we wasting our breath? We don't even know if one her feathers is even in this world." Kurgoane said. Then he said in obvious annoyance. "So is there one or not you over stuffed bun?"

Mokona went into a deep look of concentration. Then it made the weirdest face. Its eyes grew huge and they started to glow. Then it spoke, "It's definitely here, but there is something wrong with it. Mokona can't really tell, but me thinks that it has been damaged or corrupted in some way. And I think there is another one too, but I can't feel it nearly as much since the other one over powers it." Mokona looked downcast.

"It's ok. We will find it and see what is wrong then." Fye said trying to comfort the weird creature. "Well what are we going to do now? Since one of Sakura's feathers is in this world we need to find it."

"Maybe we could help you. We may be in the middle of a war, but if there is anything we can do to help, we will try our best." McGonagall said. "But why don't you tell us exactly what the these feathers are and what they can do."

For the first time the boy named Syaoran spoke up, "They are Sakura-hime's memories and there also pieces of here soul. We have to recover them all or …" he trailed off for a moment. "She will die." Syaoran after his emotional statement stopped giving no more signs of speaking up.

"As to the other part of your question, they can do many things. We have seen them do many things. The most common though is it always the person who possesses it to wield immense power or even drastically increase their own power already." Fye said.

"Voldemort." Harry said for the first time since he introduced the new group.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter. What does he have to do with this feather they are looking for?" McGonagall said confused.

"That thing said it felt like the feather was damaged, and then Fye here said that the feather could increase the power that one already wielded. It only makes since. Plus no other wizard has ever been able to create more than one horcrux and survive the process. I don't see any other way he could have done." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, how do you know about such a thing? All books concerning the making and use of horcrux are considered highly illeagal." McGonagall said in stern tone.

"I'm afraid that is my doing Minerva. While I was educating young Harry here on Tom's past, he came to the same conclusion that I did. Tom had made not only made one horcrux but six." Dumbledore said. (In other words split his soul into seven parts the 6 horcruxes and then himself.)

"But, Albus, that can't be possible. There no way to make more than one and survive. After that the soul would be so damaged there is no way to survive the process again." McGonagall said in astonishment.

"I'm afraid it is true, Minerva. I think young Harry is on to something. If Tom had indeed came into possession of one of these feathers or, god help us if so, two, it would explain how he was able to accomplish such a feat." Dumbledore's portrait said solemnly.

"Wait before you go on. I have a few questions. If that is ok, Headmistress?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, that is fine." McGonagall said.

"First who is this Voldemort guy you are talking about? Is this Tom the same person? And, what is a horcrux?" Syaoran asked.

"Voldemort is a dark wizard. He killed my mother, my father and many others. Almost sixteen years ago he tried to kill me, but when he did the spell backfired and instead destroyed him or so we thought. He had made several horcruxes. And I will tell you what a horcrux is also, since Professor McGonagall here won't likely tell you. A horcrux is a part of a person's soul that has been placed into an object. As long as a horcrux made by a person exist that person can not be killed. Instead they are reduced to nothing better than a spirit. Voldemort managed to find a way to regain his body. Now he is back and is out to take over the entire wizarding community and then the world." Harry said before McGonagall could answer.

"And this Tom guy?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes. Voldemort's name before he decided to rename him self was Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry said.

"So I guess this Voldemort guy is strong." Fye said in thought.

"Yes very strong. But, someday I will defeat the evil bastard and the world will be able to have peace." Harry said determinedly.

"Mr. Potter, watch your language in my office." McGonagall scolded.

"Well then I guess it will be us assisting you then. It seems that is the only way of recovering Sakura's feather." Fye said.

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into. Voldemort is extremely powerful. Many good witches and wizards have faced him and very few have ever survived. Are you sure you want to do this?" McGonagall said.

"We are sure. As long as you are willing to let us help, otherwise we will have to try to get Sakura-hime's feather ourselves." Syaoran said forcibly.

McGonagall was about to answer when Dumbledore's portrait interrupted her, "I believe that decision is up to Harry? Don't argue Minerva, Harry knows why I say this."

Harry thought about it for a moment. "If you really want to, you can. But, it will be dangerous and you don't have a way to protect yourselves."

"That might not be true, Harry. Traveling through worlds can be a trick thing. A lot of the time when you enter a new world you gain some of the natural abilities that the people of that world have. I believe there is a possibility that these people might have the potential to be wizards. And, I am sure under your tutelage, they will more than adept at protecting themselves." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Is there a way to know for sure, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course there is Mr. Potter." McGonagall said and took down a scroll that was next to the sorting hat. She unfurled it and looked at the bottom. "Well it seems that Albus was right. I see Fye, Syaoran, and Sakura at the bottom of the list, but it seems that your friend there is not a wizard." McGonagall said.

"That figures. Kuro-pipi doesn't trust magic much, though if you give him a sword he is more deadly than any spell." Fye said.

McGonagall didn't like the sound of this, but didn't say a word.

"Fine then each of you will be integrated into the school. Ms. Sakura, Mr. Syaoran, and Mr. Fye will be integrated into the school as transfer students. You Mr. Kurogane will help out our gameskeeper. He can always use a extra hand." McGonagall said.

"What about their wands, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Do you have any money or any thing of value that you could trade for money in order to by your basic supplies?" McGonagall asked them.

"No ma'am. We only have the clothes on our backs." Syaoran said.

"Then this could be a problem." McGonagall said leaning back thinking of what to do.

"I'll take care of it. I have so much in my vault that I don't think I will miss that much." Harry said.

"That's nice of you Mr. Potter. I will set up a guard that will escort you and these guests to Diagon Ally tomorrow so they can get their supplies. You can have them get whatever books you think they will need to catch up. And now there is one last thing that we need to take care of tonight." With that she pulled down the Sorting Hat and handed it to Fye. "All you need to do is put on your head and it will announce which house you shall be placed in."

Fye place the hat on his head and waited. He chuckled every now and then at what the Sorting Hat was telling him. Then the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Fye took the hat off and handed it to Syaoran on his left. Syaoran put it on his head just like Fye, but as soon as he did the hat screamed louder then normal, "**GRYFFINDOR!**"

After that Syaoran handed it to Sakura. The hat after a minute or two yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well since you will be joining the staff, Mr. Kurogane, there is no need to have you sorted." McGonagall said pausing. "Now why don't you show these three to Gryffindor Tower while I take Mr. Kurogane to a room in the staff wing. And I would like you all to meet me here at ten tomorrow morning so you can leave for Diagon Ally."

With that they all left Harry showing the three new students the way to the dormitories, and Professor McGonagall took Kurogane off in the opposite direction.

Harry led them through the twisting passages back to Gryffindor.

"Ok this is the entrance to Gryffindor. All you need to do is give the password to the portrait here. The current password is _Legillmens_. They tend to change it about once a month or so. They usually post the password on the bulletin board a day in advanced." Harry said.

The portrait had popped open when he had said the password. Harry went in first.

When Harry entered the common room Hermione, Ron and Ginny were there with worried looks on their faces.

"Where have you been, Harry? It has been almost an hour…" Hermione stopped when she saw the people that came in behind him. "Who are they, Harry?"

"This is the reason why I was late. I was on my way back when these three and another of their friends appeared. I took them to Professor McGonagall's office. That is why I was late." After a bit Harry introduced his friends to the new visitors. Then he introduced the visitors to his friends.

After some nudging from Hermione, Harry explained in detail what had happened in the hall way and in McGonagall's office.

After that they all talked about nothing in particular. Fye and Hermione had gone off talking about school work. It turned out that Fye had been a wizard in the world where he had come from. Ron just glared at the tall blonde.

Harry and Ginny talked with Syaoran and Sakura about nothing in particular. They explained a lot of things about the wizarding world and Hogwarts itself. Syaoran explained that his dad had been an archeologist and that he often helped him at sites. He was very good at remember things. Sakura stayed silent except for when Harry would say something that amazed her.

When the clock had struck one they decided it was time for bed. Hermione and Ginny guided Sakura up the girl's staircase, and Harry and Ron guided Fye and Syaoran up the boy's. It turned out that two new beds had been added to the seventh year's dormitory.

With a quick good night they all settled into bed for the night.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? I finally got the Tsubasa characters in. You will learn more about them latter. I'm going to give you a warning. I'm not exactly sure what I want to do with the next few chapters so I don't know how long they will take me to get out. You got lucky with this chapter because I knew exactly what I wanted to do in this chapter. On another note I was thinking about creating a website that I would post my stories on. It would also be a fan site for Harry Potter, Tsubasa, and several other things I am interested in. Well I think that about raps it up. R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6 Proving Loyalties

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. Most of the characters are owned by JK Rowling. Then the other characters are probably are owned by CLAMP. I doubt I will actually make any original characters so the only thing that I really own is the original story I am writing. The events in the past for the characters from Tsubasa and the characters are owned by their respective authors.

**Warning**: I am writing this a seventh year story so there will be spoilers for all Harry Potter books. Also if you have not read Tsubasa you will be seeing spoilers for it. I am going to assume almost none of you have read Tsubasa so I will provide more of the canon back story for it than I will the Harry Potter books. I think you get the picture. After this I will just say refer back.

**A Tarnished Memory  
**Chapter 6: Proving Loyalties

The next morning Harry was awoken by Alastor Moody, who had evidently had been there a while since he had resorted to firing curse at him and Ron trying to wake them up. "Come on, boys! Whatever happened to CONSTANT VIGILENCE! That counts during sleep too. NOW GET UP!" Moody was yelling as he let out another barrage of curses. Harry managed to throw up a shield this time

Ron wasn't so lucky. "Well it seems Potter is up. That only leaves Weasley over here. Would you like to join me, Mr. Potter? It seems your friend doesn't wake easily."

Harry grinned and grabbed his wand. _Levicorpus!_

"HARRY! What did you do that for?" Ron said now awake.

"Good one, Potter. Not even a word from your mouth either." Moody said in the best praise Harry had ever heard from the ex-Auror.

"What are you waking me up for? There aren't any classes today." Ron grumbled as he got out of bed.

"You along with Granger will be accompanying Potter to Diagon Ally as our new guest get their required items. As I assume Potter told you that he will be catching them up in their studies, I also assume you two will also be helping him. That means you will need to help to select which books you will be using. Now get dressed you two. Don't make me come back up here or you won't like what happens!" Moody said walking out of the dormitory.

Harry and Ron got up and started removing all the hexes and curses Moody had cast on them. Then they got dressed and ran down the staircases storing their wands, and Harry was also securing his father's Auror belt.

"Good finally those two are here. Let's get going. The Headmistress wants us to make this as quick as possible. We will be heading down to the gates and from there we will apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. I believe that we will be able to take everyone as long as Potter is willing to take one along. We don't want to get the Ministry involved as they will have many questions we don't want to be answering. Now lets get a move on." Remus said, now hurrying them out of the common room.

They made their way through the castle. Hermione was explaining to Fye what apparition was, while Syaoran and Sakura followed them silent, as they seemed to be most of the time.

McGonagall was already in the Entrance Hall with Kurogane when they arrived there.

"Ok. Here is the final member of your group. I expect you to return by dinner. These are dark times and I don't want any of you straying from the group. Remus, Tonks, and Alastor will keep you safe if trouble was to arise. Now have a good day." McGonagall said.

Moody ushered them out the doors. They made their way to the gates.

"Ok I will take Syaoran, Moody will take Kurogane, Tonks will take Sakura, and Harry you can take Fye. Since Fye already has some experience with magic it should make it easier on you. Alright let's go." Remus said once they had crossed the gate's threshold.

Harry grabbed Fye's arm as the others took the arm of their charges. "Remember the Leaky Cauldron. Now on three. One…Two…Three." Remus said and then there was a collection of pops.

"Wow simply amazing. What you call apparition is a lot like what we called teleporting. I wonder if I will be able to still do it. I guess I will see later." Fye said once they arrived.

"Ok, we are heading to Gringotts first. From there we will make our way to Madam Malkins. We need to get some clothes for our guests. They just stick out too much. Then we can get the rest of their supplies. Now let's go." Moody said.

They all made their way down the nearly deserted alley to the giant white building in the distance. Fye, Sakura, and Syaoran looked in every direction they could taking in the sites. Kurogane just glared around at the empty street suspiously.

They reached Gringotts and entered the bank. Harry walked up to the counter.

"Hi…" Harry started but was interrupted.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, it is good to see you. What can I do for you today?" The goblin said.

"Hi. I wanted to make a withdraw from my account." Harry told the goblin.

"Would like to go down to your vault, since your account was promoted to Platinum Investor level we are authorized to give you a bottomless money bag keyed to your account and a muggle credit card. All funds will be taken directly from your vault. That is if you accept." The goblin said.

Harry thought about it for a bit. "Yes, I think that will work. I don't how much I will be able to make it here too often so it could be a help in the future." Harry told him.

The goblin reached under the counter and pulled out a purple silk money sack with the Gringotts crest on the front. "Ok, Mr. Potter. All you need to do is touch the crest on the bag and the bag will become keyed to your account. You will also find the credit card inside after it has been successful keyed to your account." The goblin said handing him the bag.

Harry took the bag and placed a hand over the Gringotts seal. The entire bag glowed gold and then faded. Harry took his hand off and now in place was a crest that looked remarkably like the Gryffindor crest except there was a large ornate "P" imposed over it.

"What is that?" Harry asked the goblin.

"That is the Potter crest. I symbolizes that your bag has been keyed to your account." The goblin told him.

"But, why does it look like the Gryffindor house crest then?" Harry asked.

"Did you not know, sir. The Potter line is a direct line from Godric Gryffindor himself. His daughter married Jonas Potter shortly after the founding of Hogwarts. That is how the line started, so for its crest it borrowed heavily from Gryffindor's crest." The goblin informed.

Harry nodded and walked back over to the group. "Ok I got the money. Let's get their stuff now." Harry said.

Once they had exited Gringotts, they made their way down to Madam Malkin's shop.

They entered the shop and a bell sounded. "Ahh. Welcome to my shop. How may I help you, today?" Madam Malkin said coming into the front part of the store.

"We need three sets of Hogwarts student robes for these three." Remus said pointing to Fye, Sakura, and Syaoran. "And, then we need a set of robes suitable for a Hogwarts Staff member for this guy." Remus finished up motioning to Kurogane.

After an hour of Madam Malkin taking measurements from all four of them, she went back into the rear of the store and returned shortly with a bunch of boxes. "Here you go dears. These are your robes. If you would like to change into them now there are changing rooms right down there." She said pointing down a side hallway. The four headed there with a box each to change. "Ok if that is all I will retire to the back. All you need to do is call me if there is need."

Madam Malkin headed to the back as the rest of the group went to talking or arguing if it was Hermione and Ron. Harry just rolled his eyes and headed back after Madam Malkin.

"Madam, I was wondering if you could make a special set of robes for me and my friends." Harry said when they were in the back.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, you startled me. What kind of robes are you interested in?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you made battle robes." Harry said.

Madam Malkin raised an eyebrow. "Battle robes, Mr. Potter. Are you expecting a fight?" She asked.

"Yes, unfourtanately I do. So can you make them?" Harry asked.

"I can. What material would you like to be used? I can make them out of several different materials it is just a matter of cost." She said.

"Well I was reading and I think the best material would be Nundu skin. That is if it is possible." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter that will be expensive. Nundu skin is incredibly rare. Are you sure? Dragon hide is a lot easier to get and much less expensive." She said.

"No I think I can afford it. How much will it cost?" Harry said not phased by her disbelief.

"I would say about 1000 galleons each would be appropriate. Of course that might need to be raised. Nundu skin is a very rare material and enough for robes let alone three will be hard to obtain and could take some time. But if that is what you wish, I will start looking into it. I have the measurements for you and your friends. I will notify you when they are ready." She told him.

"Ok. In the mean time here is a bit to get you started." Harry reached in and grabbed a piece of paper that had appeared in his hand. He pulled it out and handed it to Madam Malkin.

"Let's see this is a note redeemable at Gringotts for….three thousand galleons. You weren't kidding. I will get to work right away. I will notify you if there is anything else I might need. I will tell you though, due to the fact that Nundu skin is highly resielent to spells, these will not be self-sizing or many other charms that are put on most battle robes. So I think we will need to take measurements just to make sure. We wouldn't want to waste your money. Is there any thing else I can help you with, and what color would you like them to be?" She asked.

"If you could also make gloves and boots I would appreciate it. As for the color make them black. Let's get the measurements now." Harry said walking back out.

"Where have you been Harry? They came back and we were about to leave when we noticed you were missing." Hermione said.

"I was discussing something with Madam Malkin." Harry replied.

"Yes he was and I need to take the measurements of Mr. Potter and you two." Madam Malkin said pointing to Hermione and Ron.

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry with a strange look, but still took on a stand to get measured. Harry also did the same.

"Well I'm going to assure absolute accuracy here so…" She waved her wand and three tape measures sprang to life and started measuring each of them. This time with the self measuring tape measures it only took ten minutes and they were done.

When they left the shop Hermione started, "What was that about, Harry?"

"It is nothing of importance, 'Mione. You will find out when the surprise is finished, and that is all I am going to say on that." Harry finished with a smile and finality in his tone.

Next they made their way to Flourish and Blott's. Hermione was combing the shelf for books picking out books for the visitors and also picking out some books for the trio to study on their own.

Once Hermione was done picking out what Ron and Harry thought to be a personal library more than a bit of light reading as she claimed, they headed back out. They went and bought a cauldron, basic potion ingredients, and the other supplies for potion making.

After getting all of their potion supplies Harry thought of something, "How are they going to get wands? Mr. Ollivander disappeared last year. He was the only wand maker I have ever seen in Diagon Ally."

"Don't worry, Potter. A new wand maker took over the business when Ollivander left. Him and his sister have been doing the best they can, but they just aren't as good though." Moody replied gruffly.

When they reached where Ollivander's shop had been, Harry saw a sign with a sword and wand crossed with a shield behind the two crossed items.

They entered the shop and a cheerful man and woman greeted them.

"Welcome to our shop." The man greeted. "I am Caduceus Peto and this is my sister, Acies Peto." He said pointing to the woman.

"We have any kind of weapon you may need, whether it may be sword or wand. Are you looking for anything in particular or are you just browsing?" Acies Peto said to the group.

"We are here to get wands for this young lady and these two gentlemen." Remus said pointing at Sakura, Syaoran, and Fye.

"Well let's see. You three step over here and we will see what we can do." Caduceus said.

They stepped to where he had indicated, and three magical tape measures sprang to life. After the tape measures had taken a few measurements, Caduceus started picking out boxes from behind a counter making three piles. Once he was satisfied, he snapped his fingers and the tape measures coiled themselves up and dropped back in place. He then started handing boxes to each of them. He instructed them to take the wand out of the box and wave them.

Fye found his wand almost immediately. Pink and white sparks started to fly out of the wand the minute he touched it. "Congratulations. You must have some prior experience. Only a trained wizard could make a wand do that. Well let's see that is a Rosewood wand with unicorn tail hairs. That will be eleven galleons." Caduceus

"I will be taking care of all three of their wands, Mr. Peto." Harry said.

"Very well, I will keep it on tab till the other two find a wand." Mr. Peto replied.

Next they thought that Sakura had found a wand, but there was something wrong. A large amount of bright silver sparks started shooting out of the wand she had waved, but they disappeared almost immediately.

"That is interesting. You look old enough. Hmm…. Let's see." He mumbled as he waved his wand and a golden glow surrounded Sakura and Caduceus mumbled some more. "Just as I thought. You, young lady, will be powerful one day, but your magic is underdeveloped so much that you will not be able to use it significantly. You can still get the wand, but I doubt you will be able to use it for another year or two. It seems you two are the same age, so let's see about you then." He said pointing his wand at Syaoran and a golden glow surrounded Syaoran this time. "I see that is not the case. Your magic is fully developed it just lacks in proper training, and if I dare say it, I think there is a fair amount of power behind it. Well let's see if we can find a wand to suit it."

Mr. Peto then started grabbing more boxes having Syaoran try even more. "A very tricky person you are. Let's see try this one." He said handing Syaoran another box.

Syaoran tried this wand and there wasn't a reaction.

"Maybe, just maybe." Caduceus Peto said as he went into the back of the shop.

He returned carrying two boxes. One was a normal wand box, but the other was much larger. He took the wand box and handed it to Syaoran.

Syaoran took the wand out of the box and his eyes shot up in surprise when he grabbed the handle. He raised the wand and gave it a wave. A blinding bright of white flash issued from the tip of the wand. Caduceus, Acies, and the entire Hogwarts group covered their eyes.

"I guess we have found your wand, young sir. This is a special wand. Only those with an uncontrollable desire to protect someone or something. It is made of Holly and Gryphon feather. It also fits into the hilt of this sword." He said pulling a sword out of the larger box. "This was a special project my sister and I worked on. This sword when joined with the wand will allow you to cast with the sword just as if it was a wand. And certain spells will act differently when the two are use in conjecture with each other. The price for both of these will be twenty galleons. And before anyone objects, we will not sell one without the other. They are a set and will remain that way."

When the escorts had nodded in consent Harry went up to the counter to pay. "Wait, where is Kuro-pipi. He seems to have disappeared." Fye said looking around.

"Your tall, dark-haired friend, went in that direction. He was looking at the swords. He seemed to be quite interested." Acies Peto said speaking up.

Fye went off into the shelves and shortly returned with Kurogane. Kurogane had in his hand a large sheath that had several silver dragons flying all over the sheath.

"Where did you get this sword?" Kurogane immediately asked Acies.

Acies looked at the sword. "Ahh, that was a recent accquasition. A lady sold it to us. That is unusually because I usually make all the weapons we sell, but the lady insisted that someone would come that could use it more than she could, so we took it. The sheath though is of our own creation. We thought it was appropriate considering the hilt of the sword." Acies told him serenely.

"What does it cost?" Kurogane asked.

"Well we determine there were someone unknown enchantments, but we are not sure if they are safe. So we would have to place the price at twenty galleons, five sickles, and three knuts." She said.

"Do you think we could get this sword too, Harry? I believe that Kuro-pipi has seen this weapon before. I think it could prove quite useful." Fye said.

Harry could tell he wasn't telling the entire story, but decided to leave it for latter. Harry nodded his head and paid for the bill.

After a quick goodbye, the group left.

"Well let's get you back to the school. McGonagall will be worried if we are any later than we already are. We will need to get to the Leaky Cauldron. The Ministry has placed strong anti-apparition wards on the ally." Tonks said.

They headed up the alley when it happened. From behind them there was a deafening roar as the pavement shook nearly tossing them all back on their bums.

"All of you get down and stay out of the way. You are to get the Leaky Cauldron and back to the school." Moody yelled as he whipped out his wand while his magical eye was sweviling in every direction taking everything in it could.

Moody, Tonks, and Remus now had all their wands out and were starting to head towards the explosion.

"What was that explosion?" Syaoran asked.

"It was probably deatheaters. Deatheaters are servants of Voldemort, and if they think we are going to just run away, they don't know me very well." Harry said as he brought his wand. "Come on Hermione and Ron. Let's go see if we can do to help. The rest of you find a place safe out of the way. You can't protect yourselves yet against spells." Harry said taking command.

Fye, Syaoran and Kurogane however didn't budge. "We can defend our selves well enough. Me and the kid here have swords and we know how to use them, and the idiot over there can take care of himself." Kurogane said gruffly

"What about the girl, then? She is defenseless. What is she to do if you come help?" Harry asked.

"I'll take care of Sakura-hime. I won't let anyone harm the princess." Syaoran said protectively.

"Fine. We have wasted enough time as it is. We need to get down there and help." Harry said now anxious. "Be ready. We could get jumped at any moment."

The group started down the street. The trio took the front. Syaoran and Kurgane had their swords out and were standing on either side of Sakura, and were following the trio. Fye stayed behind Sakura and had his new wand out at the ready.

The group made their way steadily down the street. Then there was a voice. "Looks like we got lucky today guys. The Potter brat and his friends are here. And what's this?" The Deatheater now visible said looking disdainfully at Syaoran and Kurogane holding their swords at the ready. Nobody said a thing. "No matter you will still die."

Spells started flying. While the lead Deatheater had been talking they had been surrounded by eleven other Deatheaters.

Harry conjured a bubble of solid material that barely blocked the incoming spells.

"We need to come up with a plan." Ron said shifting into stratigical mode.

"You three take one apiece and we will deal with the rest. We have experience with battles like this." Fye told them.

"But you can't block against the spells." Hermione said.

"We will worry about that. You three just take care of what you can. We will call for your help if we need it.

"Come on out, Potter. You can't hide in that bubble forever." One of the Deatheaters called from outside Harry's bubble.

"Fine we will try it your way, but say we didn't warn you." Harry said as he released the bubble.

The Deatheaters had closed in. As soon as the bubble was released the Deatheaters started firing spells again. Syaoran and Kurogane darted out with their swords striking down two Deatheaters, various body parts falling off of the struck Deatheaters.

Hermione and Ron each managed to single out a single Deatheater a piece and had just started dueling.

Fye was taking on two Deatheaters by dodging and surprisingly tossing weird looking spells back at them.

Harry had picked out the leader to duel with, but as he quickly took in what was happening around him he had become surrounded by three more robed figures.

"Come on, Potter. Are you just going to sit there and watch your friends fight or are you going to join them. _Difendo!_" The Deatheater said sending the curse at him.

"_Pro…" tego! _Harry started to scream but had to finish non-verbally cause he had to duck the a spell that went stray from Ron's duel. The cutting curse bounced back hitting a building window shattering it.

"Quicker than you look, Potter." Another Deatheater taunted.

_REDUCTO!_ Harry screamed mentally not wanting to give the Deatheater warning. The Deatheater got blasted against a store wall by the spell. When the flash disappeared, Harry could see a hole blown through the man's chest and the store wall the man had slammed into.

"You'll pay for that, Potter! _Avada Kedavra!_" Harry dodged behind a barrel in front of the blasted store. The barrel exploded when the green flash smashed into it.

"_Stupefy_" Harry sent at the Deatheater.

"_Protego_" The spell deflected into another shop. "_Incarcerous!_" A set of ropes encircled Harry and constricted.

"What are you going to do now, Potter? You can't ge…" The Deatheater was stopped and Harry heard a thump as if something heavy had hit the pavement.

"What the hell are you doing?" Another said. There was a swoosh and another thump.

"What's going on over here?" Harry heard Fye say.

"Harry was surrounded. There's another behind you cowering." Kurogane said.

"_Incendic et Glacius veni mortus!"_ There was swoosh and Harry could hear cracking noise. Then there was a hissing and the Deatheater shrieked in pain. Then he was silent.

"Let's release Harry. He doesn't seem very comfortable." Syaoran said.

There were footsteps and Harry could feel the ropes loosen and finally fell free. Harry saw Kurogane standing above him cleaning his bloody sword with the robes of the Deatheater Harry had felled.

"Is everyone ok? What happened?" Harry asked looking up seeing the group surrounding him.

"Everyone is fine, Harry. Ron and I were able to disable our Deatheaters. The two with swords killed four of the Deatheaters quickly, and Fye was able to take out two Deatheaters on his own. While we were securing our opponents, we saw that you had been tied up. That is when the two with swords came over and killed the leader and his one lackey. That is when Fye finished who came over and killed the last one." Hermione informed him.

"What's this?" Moody said hobbling up to the group.

Hermione recounted to Moody what had happened.

"Good work, all of you. Just try to capture more next time." Moody praised them.

"Come on let's get all of you back to the school before the Ministry shows up and starts asking questions." Remus says.

They hurried to the Leaky Cauldron. "Take floo back to the McGonagall's office." He told them. "All you have to do is throw this powder in the fire and say, Headmistress' Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Remus said heading back out to the ally.

They all hurried through the fireplace, Harry going last making sure everyone made it through. Harry tumbled out of the fireplace and stood up as quickly as possible.

"What happened, Mr. Potter? I instructed your guards to only have you use the floo in an emergency." McGonagall said visibilly strained.

"A group of Deatheaters attack Diagon Ally. When we first heard the attack, Moody and Tonks went to get help from the Ministry, and Moody went to scout the area where we had heard the explosion from. They sent us the short way back up the street and that was when we were attacked." Harry went on to describe their own personal battle letting the others fill in their parts that Harry had missed.

"Very good. You all did very well today. I believe you have all earned a rest. Go back to Gryffindor Tower and get all your packages put up and take the rest of the night easy. If the Ministry needs to question any of you I will have someone ask you to report here." McGonagall said dismissing them.

Once they left Hermione spoke up, "I wonder if she knows something we don't. She seemed stressed for some reason, and she obviously didn't know about the attack till we told her."

"I think you're overreacting, 'Mione. She did say that we were only susspose to use the floo if there was problem. She probably was just worried because we used the floo." Ron said.

"Maybe…., but I think she wasn't telling us something." Hermione conceded with not much of a fight.

They returned to Gryffindor Tower without any more discussion.

When they reached the tower they filled Ginny in on everything that had happened. At first she was worried, but when they told her about what Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fye did she gleamed with pride at them.

They played games for the rest of the day. When bed time was approaching they had all settled down. Hermione was talking on a couch with Fye. Ron was asleep snoring, leaning against Hermione who wasn't complaining too much. Syaoran was sitting in a chair staring at the fire while Sakura was talking with a group of first years.

Harry and Ginny were in a love seat in front of the fire cuddled together. They were having a quiet conversation with each other.

"So what do you think of them now, after today?" Ginny asked.

"They are definitely not harmless like I thought. Fye saved me with a spell that I have never even heard of before, and the other two…., well damn. They are great with swords even against a group of Deatheaters. And, I don't think after today they will have any doubt that Deatheaters are the enemy." Harry said reflecting on the days events.

"I agree. They have definitely proven not only to us, but Voldemort where their loyalties lie. I doubt Voldemort will underestimate them either." Ginny said wholeheartedly. The conversation continued on into lighter topics as the two started to tire.

It ended with them staring into the fire in each others' embrace. Ginny fell asleep first here head resting on Harry's chest. Harry succumbed a few minutes later and they sleep the night peacefully in front of the fire.

A/N: I'm so sorry that took so long to get. I honestly had had most of it finished the week after I posted the last chapter, but I got distracted with work, school and I admit video games (I am trying to beat Kingdom Hearts before the sequel comes out). As for the spell that Fye used that was in Latin. It is suspose to mean Firey Frozen Death Comes. My Latin is rusty so I didn't get it quite right. The effect is basically a ball of ice with fire dancing inside of that, but not melting the ice. When the ball hits a living being they instantly freeze and then the fire melts them turning them into nothing more than a puddle as if their body had been ice. Well I am almost done with Kingdom Hearts so I should be able to update things a little more quickly.


End file.
